CM 2: Vito's Quest
by Naruby7
Summary: Part Two to CM: Violet Rage and CM: Mini Series... After a time of peace, a young man takes a few of his friends on a quest to gather ingredients for a special surprise. However, trouble comes at every turn, and even when reinforcements are called, they too are in for a bumpy ride. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's chapter one of CM Part 2. I didn't plan on writing this until I finished Deathly Exchange and at least nearly finished the Ninjago/Disney crossover, but this came in a fit of inspiration! The next chapter may not come until I actually finish Deathly Exchange, so it may take a while. I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter though! :)**

The morning was early, the sun radiated soft light, and the curtains of Vito's room were slightly parted. A slither of sunlight entered in and laid on Vito's sleeping face. He turned his head a bit, as his eyes wrinkled from the light bothering his eyelids. Sitting up in bed, Vito rubbed his eyes and then opened them. On his right side leaning on the nightstand was a travel backpack that was fully packed. On his left side under the window was his sports equipment neatly stacked together. The further left side of his room had a desk with a computer and other electronics, the center had a television with video games, and the further right was reserved for cat toys, a cat bed, and a scratching pole.

Vito stretched his arms a bit to loosen his sleepy muscles, and then he looked near the foot of his bed to see Misty, his cat, just waking up with a long stretch of her body.

"Morning Misty. Slept well?" Vito asked the calm feline with a smile, and Misty turned towards him and nodded.

As Vito turned over to get up, he said, "It's weird and awesome how you can understand me, right?"

Misty nodded again, and then she walked down a soft stairway that Vito made on the corner of his bed. Vito began getting dressed as Misty went to the scratching pole to sharpen her claws.

"Today's the day my feline friend. Us dudes are going out to retrieve some materials from the forest woods. You know, for my special project," Vito said, as he put on his blue t-shirt with two horizontal white stripes near the bottom end and black sleeves.

His pants were black with two horizontal white stripes on the bottom, he wore all white sneakers, and his fingerless gloves were black on top and blue on the palm. His hair was still spiked with blue at the tips, but it was a little longer.

"Alright Misty, it's time to wake everyone up! Are you ready?" Vito asked his cat excitedly.

Misty turned towards her owner and meowed as she showed him her teeth.

"-Gasp- Your right! I almost forgot to brush my teeth!" Vito said, as he grabbed his toothbrush from his bag and went to the bathroom.

 _An hour until noon:_

"I'm going to miss you Violet! We'll be back soon, so don't you worry a minute," Vito said, as he was hugging his cousin outside of their house.

"I wouldn't worry about you, but why are you going on a trip to some unknown place without me?" Violet asked, as she hugged him back and they parted.

"I told you before dear cousin, the guys and me want to hang out and find stuff. Me especially," Vito replied, as he gestured to Tommy's car that stood parked in front of the house.

"But only you, Charlie, Paul, and Tommy are going. Lester and Rex aren't," Violet said with crossed arms.

"They're holding the fort over here. Also, we all don't really fit in Tommy's car, and Kelly needs her and Charlie's car," Vito said, and Violet signed in acceptance.

"Alright then. Just, just be careful okay? You guys are wondering into the unknown, and it may surprise you that I'm very concerned," Violet said, with her arms uncrossed.

"Aww, don't worry Violet. I'll make sure Vito and Paul won't get into too much trouble," Charlie said, as he, Tommy, and Paul were putting their bags into the trunk of the car.

"I think it's the other way around," Paul said, as Charlie snickered.

"I'll watch all of them Violet," Tommy said, as the two guys looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, alright. Ga'head. I give you my blessing," Violet said with a small smile.

"Thank you cuz!" Vito said as he hugged Violet again.

"Bye aunty. Bye peeps," Vito said, as he hugged Ani and waved at Kelly, Lester, and Rex who stood by her.

"Bye guys. Don't get eaten," Rex said, with a grin and wave.

"See you guys later. Make it back in one piece," Lester said with a temporary raise of his hand.

"Bye guys. You better watch each others' backs. And bye Charlie. Come home soon," Kelly said, and she turned to her husband.

"I will babe. I'll keep in contact with you," Charlie said, and they both exchanged a kiss.

"Be safe boys, and have a nice trip," Ani said, as the guys thanked her.

"Where's Defer? Wasn't he coming?" Vito said, looking around.

"He said he had some last minute work to do- Oh wait, he's calling me right now," Ani said, as she took out her ringing cell phone and answered,

"Hello... Hi Defer... they're leaving in a few minutes actually... aw, I wish you could... how about I put you on speaker... okay, hold on..."

Ani put her phone on speaker and said, "Go ahead."

"Hey guys. Sorry that I won't make it in time to see you off, but I hoped I would have been able to at least call," Defer said through the phone.

"It's alright man. You got your own business to take care of, but thanks for calling," Vito said, and the other guys agreed with him.

However, the group failed to notice someone walking towards them, as he stood behind Vito. Violet, Paul, Lester, and Ani noticed him, but they didn't say anything. Then Vito felt a hand on his shoulder, as he turned to see Defer standing behind him with a smile.

"But still, I wouldn't want to let my friends leave without seeing them myself," Defer said, as he hung up his phone and patted Vito's shoulder.

"Oh My GOSH! You CAME MI AMIGO!" Vito said happily, as he hugged and patted Defer's back while Defer laughed and did the same.

The other guys greeted him as well.

"So, you tricked us on purpose, and Ani was your accomplice?" Charlie asked him.

"Yes and no. I tricked you guys, but Ani didn't know. She's innocent," Defer said, as he looked towards her with a smile, and Ani smiled back.

As the guys spoke for awhile, Ani noticed how Defer's appearance changes each time she sees him.

He looked more human now than his previous forms, and he was wearing clothes considering that he didn't need them before since he had fur and scales. His eyes were the still red, and the spiky hair on his head that stood up and draped randomly over his face was charcoal black. His skin was pale white considering that he wasn't particularly normal, and he wore a black leather coat that reached passed his knees and was open at the front. He wore a thin, short green scarf around his neck, a light gray shirt, and black pants that reached into his black leather boots that were each wrapped in laces around his lower legs. He still had claws with black fingerless gloves, and dragon-like wings on his back through the leather coat, but they were closed in and looked like they were part of the coat.

Ani was quite fascinated with his new appearance, but she quickly looked away at her phone when Defer looked towards her. Defer turned back towards the guys, although he smiled to himself since he knew that she was staring at him.

During this time, Violet felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Paul.

"You'll be okay, Violet? I know you didn't want us to go without you, but we'll be fine. Besides, we're just looking around, so it might be boring-ish," Paul said to reassure her.

Violet turned towards him while placing her hand on his, and said, "I know. I just want to make sure that you guys would be okay... especially Vito, and you."

Paul smiled and said, "Thank you for worrying."

Violet smiled back and said, "I'm concerned, not worried."

"Whatever you say, my dear," Paul said, as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Hmph! Exactly, sweetheart," Violet said with red cheeks, as Paul snickered.

They moved their faces closer together, as they kissed the others' cheek.

The guys went into the vehicle, and Tommy drove as they left. The rest of the group waved goodbye to them.

"Well, there they go," Kelly said.

"Yes. Come inside everyone. I'll make snacks to alleviate the beginning tension of sadness," Ani said, as she led everyone into her house.

Violet looked towards where the car drove off one last time, and then she entered her house.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys drove until they came across a harbor. As they were exiting their vehicle to get to the pier, another car pulled up as a lady came out.

She had blonde hair that reached passed her shoulders and curled near the bottom like her bangs, red lipstick, a green shirt with light blue on the upper half of it, capri jeans that were ripped at the knees, and white sneakers with red laces and lines for design. In her hand was an over-the-shoulder blue and black square bag.

"Hey Vito, I got your order," the lady said, as she approached them.

Vito turned towards her with a big smile on his face, as he quickly walked over to her and said, "My lady Roza, you have come to me!"

The guys were perplexed as Vito hugged Roza, and she grumbled.

"Errr! I'm NOT your lady Vito! We are just friends so quit it! I brought some of my pastry buns for you and your friends so GET OFF!" Roza said, as she was pushing Vito away with a stiff arm.

"Aww, but my lady, I missed you," Vito said, as he stopped trying to hug her yet he kept a smile on his face.

"I saw you yesterday, calm down," Roza said, as she gave him the shoulder bag.

"Well thank you very much, my Roza. It was so nice of you to do this," Vito said, as he couldn't figure out how to put the bag on.

"Stop, stop. Let me do it," Roza said, as she took the bag and placed it over his head so that it rested on his left hip.

"Thank you again, Roza. Do one of the pastries have two flavors?" Vito asked.

"I made two of those for you. I know they're your favorite," Roza said with a smile.

Vito signed at her smile, and said, "Oh my sweet Roza! You know me so well! Let your hands always be blessed with baking mastery, my love!"

Roza's cheeks turned red as she grit her teeth, and said, "Stop it, Vito! It's called FRIENDship!"

"In your case, friendship is avoidance," Vito said with another big smile, as Roza couldn't find a comeback because he was so adorable and she just huffed.

Vito remembered that the guys were there, and he introduced them to Roza as he stood besides her.

"Nice to meet'cha guys. I'm Roza, which is obvious because of him," Roza said, as she pointed to Vito who winked and clicked his tongue.

"Any way, so I heard Violet's been going out with this dude. Paul, right? Well, good. I'm sure she's happy and you too since it's been like what, a little more than a year," Roza said, and Paul nodded.

"They're awesome together, and so are we," Vito said, as he wrapped an arm around Roza's shoulders.

"You have five seconds, Vito," Roza said with closed eyes, as Vito removed his arm and said,

"Okay guys, let's go! We have a jungle to explore and whatever."

The guys agreed, and turned to leave. Vito turned back to Roza and held her hands as he said,

"Just know that I'm grateful for you coming here and making these pastries for us. Your a great friend, and I appreciate you from the inner depths of my awesome heart. I'm going to be gone for a while, and I'm not sure what kind of places we're going to, but just know that I'm coming back and I love you. See ya later, my dearest Roza."

Roza felt her heart skip a beat at his words, and her expression softened when he finished speaking.

"Okay... will you be okay, Vito? You'll be safe, right?" Roza asked, as she placed one hand on his cheek.

"Of course I will! I'll be back soon! I promise, my dearest lady," Vito said with a sweet smile, and Roza nodded while smiling back.

Vito left with the guys, as Roza waved goodbye and returned to her vehicle.

 _'Be safe my dear,_ ' Roza thought.

 _Back at the house:_

Everyone stood in the living room chatting, although Violet was looking out the window, while Ani was preparing mini sliders for all of them in the kitchen. Ani just finished cooking the little patties when Defer entered the kitchen.

"Do you need any assistance, Ani?" Defer asked readily, as he stood next to her while she placed the patties on a tray on the island counter top.

"Oh it's quite alright. Besides, I was the one who offered to make everyone snacks, including you," Ani sweetly replied as she placed her cooking pan into the sink and then turned back to the island table.

"Well, if you need my help, you can always call me," Defer said, as he stood closer to Ani, while she was placing the little patties on mini buns on another tray.

"Thank you, Defer. I can handle these little sliders though," Ani said with a smile towards him, and she turned back to the food while he continued to look at her.

Then Defer wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as Ani stood still while her eyes only turned towards him. He used his other hand to gently stroke her cheek with a loving smile, as he softly spoke,

"I'll always answer your call, my dear."

Ani's cheeks reddened, as she turned towards him in surprise and said,

"Wh-What?"

Suddenly becoming aware of himself, Defer's face flushed red as he stepped away from her and said,

"M-My apologizes, Ani! I d-didn't mean to. I mean, I do mean that I... I... I'm sorry, again."

Ani shook herself from her surprise and said, "That's... quite alright, Defer. No need to apologize."

Defer breathed out in relief, and said, "Thank you, Miss Ani. I'll leave you alone now. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"It's okay," Ani said with a smile, as Defer smiled back.

As Defer was walking out the room, Ani said, "I like you too, Defer."

Defer stopped walking and turned to look at Ani, although she continued working on the little sliders. He sent a warm smile her way, and then he left the room. Ani looked towards where he exited the room from, and as she went back to work, she sweetly smiled with a pink tint over her cheeks. 

**What am I doing? I was supposed to be editing the first chapter of my Fnaf 4 story but I wrote another chapter here! Eh, all well. See ya later peeps. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! Updated! Enjoy.**

The guys set sail with the captain at the wheel of his young vessel, while they were looking out for their destination on deck.

"So, what's in this Bland Forest anyway?" Tommy asked, finding the name to be very peculiar.

"Artifacts, my friend. Although the name is misleading, there are actually a lot of rare and awesome things over there. We, of course, are looking for six particular items that we should be able to find in the forest itself, but one I think is in a volcano," Vito replied.

"And, how are we going inside a volcano?" Tommy asked, skeptical.

"Oh, there's no lava. It's dormant. But we should hurry though. Not sure if it'll just be like, 'dormant got nothing on me,'" Vito said, with a shrug.

"Then we should hurry before it puts on a thug hat," Charlie said, and the guys chuckled at the meme joke.

When they arrived on the pier, the captain of the boat said that he will return the next morning so the guys have to be careful. They agreed to be cautious, and then the captain set sail back to the town port. There was a bright beach that led to a forest of large, intimidating trees with wild vines, and jungle shrubs and bushes scattered around the ground level.

"Okay, this looks cool. Where's our first destination?" Charlie asked, and Paul opened a map that Vito gave him.

"Let's see... we need to head straight first, and then turn right and keep going until we find the first item on a Strange tree," Paul said, reading the label of a tree that was circled in red.

"Strange tree. Let's go for it!" Vito said, pumping a fist into the air.

They began their itinerary quest into the forest, failing to notice the artificial eyes that were watching them from the shadows.

At the house:

"Hey peoples. I just got a text from Vito. They just arrived at the... Bland Forest... what?" Violet said looking at her phone in confusion.

"Bland Forest? Is it boring?" Lester asked.

"I never heard of Bland Forest before," Rex said, while petting Misty to comfort her since Vito left.

"Bland Forest..." Ani said in a low voice, while reminiscing about a time when she was in a forest as an agent.

Defer heard Ani repeat the name, since he sat next to her on the sofa, and asked, "Are you familiar with the name, Ani?"

"It does sound familiar, but I'm not sure," Ani replied.

"Eh, I'm sure they'll be alright. Charlie just sent me a selfie," Kelly said, as she held up her phone.

Charlie's head was poking into the left side of the screen, as the other guys were standing next to a strange-looking tree a few yards away.

"Well, they look fine," Lester said.

"Aw, I wish I was there with them. It looks like they're having fun," Rex said, noticing that all the guys looked happy.

"Then next time we should all go on vacation. That way, we're all enjoying ourselves together," Violet said.

"That would be nice. Taking a week off from work and stuff. I'm down with that," Kelly said, as she stretched and relaxed with her hands behind her head on the sofa.

"We'll have to find a week that everyone can take off first," Ani said.

 _'Hopefully, I'll have the courage before then to ask her... no, we're still friends. It might be odd if I ask her to marry-'_ Defer's thoughts were cut off when he felt a chill up his spine that made his shoulders shake.

"What's the matter, Defer?" Rex asked, as everyone turned towards him.

"Nothing. I just feel a little cold is all," Defer said.

"Oh, let me get you a blanket," Ani said, as she quickly stood up.

"No, it's okay, Ani. I'll be fine," Defer said, hiding his uneasiness.

"No, Defer. I shall not leave you cold. I know you're more warm-blooded than the rest of us. I will get you a blanket," Ani said with a smile, as she walked out of the room.

"Aww, how cute," Kelly said, when she noticed a light blush on Defer's cheeks.

"What's cute?" Defer asked, looking towards her with narrowed eyes that said, 'Don't say a word if you know.'

"Nothing," Kelly said, a small smile still on her face as she looked away from him.

Defer looked away from her when he noticed that Violet was looking at him.

Her eyes widened at first when she realized what Kelly meant, and then they narrowed as she slowly approached Defer with a hidden smirk. Defer became increasingly nervous as Violet sat next to him where her mother was.

"So, how's life been treating you, Defer?" Violet asked, her expression unchanged.

"Oh, well, fine. Just fine," Defer said, trying to hide his nervousness with a smile.

"I see... Well, I'm glad you're doing well, buddy," Violet said, as she patted his shoulder.

However, her pats became harder as her smile slightly widened, while Defer looked at her more nervously. Rex and Lester felt a little uncomfortable since they weren't sure if Violet was suddenly going to toss Defer out the window or not, although Kelly was amused by this.

Violet leaned a little closer to Defer after clenching his shoulder with her hand and whispered,

"You better respect and love my mother for the rest of your life if you want to be with her, or you'll have to answer to me, and you already know how terrifying I can be."

Defer nodded, knowing fully-well that the reason why he helped her in the first place was because she could have easily led him to his destruction, yet she spared him.

"I would never hurt your mother. Whether you threatened me or not. My love for her is unending for eternity," Defer whispered, and Violet nodded in approval as she released her hand from his shoulder and relaxed on the sofa.

Ani returned with a blanket, as she laid it out over Defer.

"There you go, dear. I hope you feel more comfortable," Ani said with a sweet smile.

Defer blushed a little more when he heard Ani call him 'dear,' and he replied,

"T-Thank you Ani."

Violet stood up from the couch to let her mother sit down, as she returned to looking out the window.

Bland Forest:

"Stand still guys. I can reach it," Vito said, while the guys were standing on each others' shoulders to let Vito reach something hanging from a barbed tree.

It was a golden fruit that had a tomato-leaf top and a squash-like shape of the fruit.

"Got it!" Vito said, as he grabbed the fruit that was half the size of his head.

He pulled the fruit separate from the tree branch, and the guys had to quickly balance themselves before they fell.

"Okay... how do we get down?" Tommy asked, as the guys looked at one another, waiting for one of them to speak out an idea.

However, a rumbling was heard that shook the ground a bit and made the guys fall down on each other.  
"What was that?" Charlie asked, as he stood up from the pile.

"I don't know, but it sounds huge and mobile," Tommy said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Should we ignore it or keep moving?" Paul asked, standing up.

"Let's keep moving. We still have four more items to gather," Vito said, standing while placing the fruit in his bag, and a more serious expression appeared on his face as he recognized the sound.

"Well, alright. But it's pretty suspicious for something to be all the way out here in this forest huh?" Charlie questioned as the guys continued their course.

"Yeah, but maybe it's best to avoid whatever it is. It might not be friendly," Tommy said.

"Probably," Paul said, noticing that Vito's expression was much more serious than usual.

"Well, we're close to the next piece. Let's get on moving guys! We got the Golden Fruiticus, and next is the Sacred Vine!" Vito said, his natural cheeriness returning, and the guys continued their journey.

 **Two items found, four more left, but will finding them be so easy?**

 **So my BATIM(Bendy and the Ink Machine) story is now up. It's called Batim: The Ink Kingdom.**

 **Check it out if you guys want to.**

 **See ya soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah! Finally posted!**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Later:_

The guys retrieved the Sacred Vine easily, besides the pesky birds that kept bugging them until Charlie shot his handgun into the sky to ward them off. Afterward, they went ahead to find limestone in a sparkling lake. Paul, Vito, and Charlie dove under the water to collect the limestone at the bottom of the lake.

Tommy was on land, watching over their stuff, when he heard rustling in the bushes as a figure emerged from the forest. She wore black sunglasses that shielded her eyes, had black hair in a braid that reached her waist, and wore an all black suit with a gray under shirt, and gray pants with black horizontal lines on the top and bottom of the pant. She held her black gloved hands behind her back, as two others who were male stepped out of the forest with similar clothes that were all black.

Tommy was alerted by them, until the woman told him that they meant no harm and showed him a badge that showed that they were special agents sent to study the forest. Although they said they meant no harm, Tommy felt that there were more people hidden in the forest, ready to ambush him and the others if necessary. The woman said they wanted to see who they were and why they were in the forest since they had to make sure they weren't there for malicious intent. Tommy decided not to answer and told her to wait for the others to arrive, and the woman agreed.

Paul was the first to lift his head out of the water, and he was surprised to see that they had company. Charlie popped his head up from the water, and he was also surprised as they started swimming to shore. Vito was the last to rise from the water, but the woman and two men had moved out of his view as he swam to the shore.

"We got it. Wow, it was deeper than I thought down there, but not too bad," Vito said, as he placed the limestone he held in his hand in his bag that Tommy held for him.

"Vito," Tommy said, as the guys looked towards the trio, and Vito looked at them and then turned towards the three.

Vito's eyes widened as he looked at them, and the woman stepped forward and said,

"Well well. Look who we found. I'd never expect to see you here, Vito."

"You know them?" Paul whispered, as he noticed Vito taking a step back away from the woman.

"Now now, Vito. Don't be afraid. You're in no danger, so is your Aunt. I'll definitely send a message to the boss about you staying with us until Ani considers coming back as an agent, or else we'll have to train _you_ into one. But I'm sure Ani won't let that happen, would she? Come," the woman said, as she turned around while other agents came from the forest to surround the guys.

They started walking together with the agents, as Vito quickly sent a text to Violet.

"Vito, who are these people?" Charlie asked.

"The lady is Agent B, second squad leader under HD HGH, the head honcho of Agentcy, the ones my aunt used to work for. These other people are agents under her. They've been bothering my Aunt to come back... and I just gave them a way... darn it," Vito whispered, feeling bad.

"Don't worry Vito. They won't keep us with them for long. We'll find a way to escape," Paul whispered.

"Yeah. Don't sweat it, kid. We'll go to their base and see if they have any weapons we can turn against them," Tommy whispered.

Vito smiled and whispered, "That's cool guys. I'm sure we can escape, and if we can't, I already text Violet so I'm sure they might be coming too."

"That was quick," Paul whispered.

"We have a code for if something like this happens so... yeah," Vito said, and one of the agents walking around them told them not to talk.

"Hope they didn't hear us," Charlie whispered, as they kept walking.

 _Home:_

Violet's eyes went wide as she read the message that Vito sent her three more times. She immediately ran upstairs to her room, startling everyone in the living room, as Ani stood up from her seat.

"Mother! We got to go!" Violet said as she ran back downstairs with a green backpack as Misty followed her.

"What's going on Violet?" Ani asked.

"They have Vito and the guys. Agentcy agents found them in the forest and captured them. Vito just sent me the text," Violet said, opening her bag to get ready to pack.

Surprised filled the room, as Ani said,

"No... no, they... No!"

Ani started heading upstairs with a serious expression as she said, "I will **not** stand for this."

"They captured them!" Rex said.

"Charlie..." Kelly said, concerned for her husband.

"Oh heck no. They're messing with the wrong people... I'll be back," Lester said, heading for the door to get his stuff.

"I'm coming too. Hold on," Rex said, also heading to the door.

"No freaking agents are going to keep my man hostage! I'm going," Kelly said, following after Lester and Rex.

"I'm going too. Those parasites will regret holding my best friend and friends hostage," Defer said, standing while taking the blanket off of himself.

"Good. We may need back up," Violet said, packing her bag with supplies and weapons, as they turned to see Ani re-entering the room.

Ani wore black combat boots with gray straps that reached her knees, and black pants that were tucked into the boots with a gray belt around her waist to hold weapons or medical supplies in the pouches. She wore a black long sleeved undershirt with a white short-sleeved shirt on top as she was wrapping her hands and wrist with white wraps. The black shirt and pants weren't very loose, and sort of showed off her curves which made Defer blush, and Violet slap his arm and say,

"Dude, we're on a mission. Control yourself, that's my mom."

"Eh hem! Sorry, you're right. I usually do keep it together. I don't know what came over me," Defer said, fixing his clothes to distract himself, and Violet just signed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AH! Sorry for taking so long. I had a lot to do this summer and I was tired so I took a rest. I'm back now, I think. So let's continue the story!**

 _Bland Forest:_

Agent B and her agents led the guys into their camp. It was an area surrounded by trees that were slowly being knocked down, and comprised of machinery under tents or a few outside. A few scientists in lab coats were there, as well as other agents working or watching the area. The guys were led passed a large machine that could chomp down trees, and had wheels that were clamped into the ground so that it wouldn't move. Agent B led the guys to a glass dome under a closed tent where they were put into like a cage.

"Make yourselves at home for now. I'm sure the boss will be pleased to see you Vito. It's been so long," Agent B said, as Vito looked at her with furrowed brows and said,

"My aunt is not coming back, and I'm not going to help you either."

Agent B smirked and said, "You don't have a choice, and if you want your friends to see the next sunrise, cooperate."

Vito's eyes widened, as Agent B turned and left the tent.

"What did she say? Vito?" Tommy asked, as Vito didn't turn around but only laid his hand on the glass.

"We can't leave... or she'll kill you guys..." Vito said, as the other guys went completely quiet.

 _'Aunty. Violet... please, be careful...'_ Vito thought, his eyes straining a bit to prevent his tears from falling down.

 _Outside Sasquash forest:_

"Are you sure they live here?" Kelly asked Defer.

"Positive. I fly over here occasionally, so I see them. They should be close by," Defer replied, as they passed by a few more trees to see a creek.

Around the creek stood seven fiery horses, and as they noticed the group coming, so did they.

"Lightning!" Violet said with joy, as her fiery horse neighed in delight to see her.

Violet hugged the face of her horse, as the other horses greeted the others.

"We need your help, Lightning. Vito, Paul, Charlie, and Tommy are being help captive. We gotta find them! Will you help us?" Violet asked her noble steed, and Lightning nodded.

Lightning neighed at the other horses to ask them if they were going, and they neighed in agreement to go.

"Thank you Lightning. Let's go save them," Violet said, as she hopped on her horse.

 _Camp:_

The guys were trying to think of a way to escape undetected, but it seemed impossible. The guards were too good. Occasionally poking their heads in to look at them, and then standing back outside of the tent, only to poke their heads in at exactly five minutes later.

"They're like freaking machines! How many people have they captured and locked up like this?" Tommy said, growing agitated.

"Well, they have experience in capturing people for missions and bringing them back alive to jail or court or something. Each mission failed cost them, so they don't intend to fail," Vito said.

"Your Aunt must really have been an asset to them, huh?" Paul asked, and Vito nodded.

"They check on us every five minutes. That means we need to escape from here without alerting them, and already have escaped the base in that time... it's not enough time, and this glass is hard to break through without noise, or if we make a cut it might be seen... but, there _is_ one thing we could do..." Charlie said, gaining the other guys' attentions.

"What do you have in mind?" Paul asked.

"We could just break out, pull in the guards and knock them out, and then just go all out to escape," Charlie replied.

"You want us to fight them off? But there are too many guys, and that woman threatened to put us six feet under if we tried to escape," Tommy said.

"It's either take the risk, or have Vito forcefully trained to be an agent or Ani forced to work for them again. They don't seem like the friendliest bunch, so I'm willing to take the risk. We died once before, so we shouldn't be so worried," Charlie said.

A commotion was heard coming from outside of the tent, and then a body flung inside and hit the dome, cracking it, as the agent guard sank down and was still. The guys were surprised, but they decided to take the opportunity to escape since it looked like something ran into the agents.

"What is going on?" Paul said, as he bashed his metal bat at the crack and made it crackle even more.

"Let's go find out. Looks like the agents are having a good time," Charlie said, as he took out his microphone and made a scream wave to break through the crackled part of the dome.

"Woo hoo! Escape!" Vito cheered as he jumped through the hole.

The guys escaped from the dome and poked their heads out from behind the tent curtain. They were shocked to see an all-out war occurring outside between the agents and what looked to be forest people since they wore clothes that looked like leaves, branches, grass, and bark. The forest people also had weapons crafted from stick and stones, but they had diamonds that looked enchanted attached to them, which made the weapons stronger and shoot out energy.

With the battle still continuing, the guys decided to stay out of it and started sneaking away from the other side of the dome. As they walked, they heard someone say,

"Don't move! Stand where you are!"

They froze with their hands halfway up, and turned to see a forest woman standing before them with an enchanted spear. Her hair was dark brown and reached her shoulder along with bangs that covered over one of her green eyes, and a flower crown on her head with leaves sticking up from the back. Her skin was a dark shade of tan, and she wore a grass skirt that reached her knees with brown shorts underneath, and a beige t-shirt with a mess of green leaves on it.

"… You guys don't look like one of them, and you came from in the tent. You were captured, yes?" The forest woman asked, and the guys nodded.

"Okay. Follow me then, if you want to live," the forest woman said, as she gestured with her spear for them to follow her.

As they did so, Paul asked, "What is going on here? We just came to explore the forest, what is all of this?"

"We will explain when it's over. Come on," the forest woman said.

She led them to a truck where a forest man was sitting at the driver's side. After getting them in the back of the pickup truck, she looked around to make sure that they were safe. Then a howl was heard, as they all looked and saw the head forest man lifting up Agent B into the air with both hands as she was tied up.

"Put me down! Put me down! I will not fail!" Agent B yelled out, as the forest leader, with his brown hair and thorn crown with five leaves sprouting from the front, howled again triumphantly.

The Forest leader spoke, "We have conquered, my people! We have conquered! This land belongs to the forest once again! No more plundering resources and looting the innocent forest creatures! We have won! And to ensure our victory over these mechanical monstrosities..."

He placed Agent B down on her knees with her chin laying on a stump that one of people set before him. Then the Forest leader brought forth his battle axe and lifted it up with both hands.

"W-Wait, but she's a person," Vito said, as the forest woman looked at him with her eyebrow arched.

Then the Forest leader brought down his axe on Agent B's neck, and her head rolled along the ground.

"Dang..." Tommy said, as the guys were surprised.

"You... Y-Y-You will-l-l not..." the head of Agent B said as it sparked and then the eyes closed as oil leaked from the mouth.

The guys had their mouths agape as they looked and saw that the neck on the body of Agent B was purely mechanical and sparked occasionally.

"This land is free of Robo-agent tyranny!" The Forest leader shouted, as the forest people cheered.

"Vito. Did you know about these people? Or the fact that the agents are robots?" Charlie asked, and Vito replied,

"No clue."

"Okay gentlemen. Sit down and buckle up. We'll be heading out shortly," the forest woman said.

"Where, exactly?" Vito asked, as the guys sat down.

"To our village. We want to make sure the robots didn't insert chips in your brains or something, and I'm sure you guys must be hungry. Those robots don't seem to realize that people need food to live, you know," the forest woman said, and the guys decided to stay with them since the people seemed hospitable.

When the forest people were getting ready, the Forest leader approach the forest woman and asked,

"My daughter, who are those men in the pickup truck?"

"They were captives of the Robo-agents. I was hoping we could bring them to the village to make sure the robots didn't experiment on them or something," the forest woman replied.

"Hmm. Okay. You will take charge to watch over them then?" The Forest leader asked his daughter, and she nodded.

"Very well. Let's head home," he said, and the forest people began their trek to their village.

 _Bland Forest beach:_

Violet's group landed on the beach where the guys first arrived at the forest. They hopped off of their horses, as Defer landed since he could fly.

"Okay everyone. Let's go find them," Violet said.

"We should make a plan first. It's better to be prepared," Kelly said.

"I agree. We should split up first to cover more ground, and when we find them, we'll regroup. No engaging in combat unless they found you," Ani said, and the others nodded.

Ani turned to Defer and asked, "Defer, may you fly up as high as you can and keep watch from the skies? Just in case we may need back up, or to alert us of any danger."

"Of course, Ani. Call me if you need me," Defer said, and then he flew up.

"Thank you, darling," Ani said.

"How should we split?" Rex asked.

"I'll take the right side," Violet said, since she was standing more towards the right.

"I'll go left," Lester said, since he was standing more to the left.

"I'll go with you, my child," Ani said to her daughter.

"I'll go left too. It's better if we don't split up too much," Kelly said to Lester and he nodded.

"Then I got the middle. Let's do this thing!" Rex said, as he charged straight ahead into the forest.

"Wait... nah he's gone," Kelly said.

"He'll be alright. He's a tank after all, so it's not like anyone could take him down," Lester said.

The groups split up and entered the forest, taking the danger head on, as their steads stood behind, awaiting their call or return.


	6. Chapter 6

The Forest village was mostly camouflaged tents, and tree houses for the people to sleep. They actually had technology hidden under the tents and computer scanners to scan the area for Robo-agents. There were also wild flowers that grew on the trees, and an area of fruit trees where they get food, or attract prey to hunt and eat. The guys were shown around the Forest village by the Chief's daughter, Minaya, as she brought them to a tent where food was waiting for them.

"I made sure to get some food ready for you guys, since I figured you'd be tuckered out from all the madness of Robo-agents, and being scanned to make sure you weren't one of them. Go ahead. Enjoy," Minaya said, as she showed them the ground table with food and pillows as seats around it.

"Thank you, Minaya! You've been really kind to us," Vito said, as the guys agreed with him while they sat down to eat.

"Of course! I have hospitality experience, sword skills, and other mechanical expertise," Minaya said, as she fixed her eyes on Tommy for a moment before sitting down close by.

"How long have the Forest people lived here, Minaya?" Charlie asked.

"Well actually, we've been coming back and forth for a while now. You see, we used to come here for vacation, but then we started noticing about... six months ago, that the Robo-agents were coming into this land and building a camp. We were concerned about this, especially since they had destroyed some parts of the forest with there tech, and were digging holes which caused even more damage. We decided to become people of the forest as a way to defend this land that we love and appreciate. So we became the Forest Village, with my father as chief," Minaya replied.

"That's pretty cool for you guys to protect the forest like that, but what were those weapons you guys were using? They looked magical," Tommy asked, as Minaya brightly smiled at him and replied,

"Thank you! And yes, our weapons use enchanted diamonds from Mount Breaker. It used to be an active volcano, but became dormant, possibly because the whole volcano became enchanted by someone."

"Who enchanted it?" Paul asked.

"No one knows who, but it has helped us in recovering some of the enchanted diamonds to create our weapons and fuel our tech. They are the best source of power and enhancers we have found in this forest," Minaya replied.

"Where is Mount Breaker?" Vito asked.

"Oh about half a mile to three quarter of a mile away. North bound," Minaya replied.

"Hmm, do you know where to find a Desert Liger by any chance?" Vito asked.

"Why yes, they are passed Mount Breaker towards the desert biome. Of course, we've tangled with those beasts before, and skinned them. Their skin is strong, and their meat is darn good when you fry it up or make it into a stew. The bones are oddly flexible, which is good use to make our clothes and use as bands on our heads or bracelets and stuff," Minaya said, as the guys stopped eating and looked at her wide eyed.

"You can actually make stuff with their bones?" Tommy asked.

"Why yes, we do. Even fixing machinery since it's durable. I'm sure they needed endurance since they live in a desert and such, so their bones are strong, like their skin. See here?" Minaya said, taking off her flower and leaf crown to shown the bone that was used as the headband.

"Not sure if it's cool, or, because I'm eating, grossing me out," Charlie said.

"Oops. Sorry. You guys are eating. Wouldn't want to spoil your appetites," Minaya said as she put her crown back on.

"It's cool though. Utilizing every aspect of those creatures. I wonder if I could have some of those bones. It might make tweaking and building easier," Tommy said, and Minaya nodded quickly and said,  
"I will see what I can do to get you some! We keep a lot of bones for builds and quick fixes around."

"Would it be alright if I borrowed a Desert Liger's skin?" Vito asked.

"Hmm, the skin is quite hard to obtain considering we would have to hunt them a certain way not to damage it. I can't guarantee my father would let me give you one," Minaya replied.

"Okay... Oh, can you show me the exact trail to the volcano so that I could mark my map?" Vito said, as he extended his hand to Paul, who handed him the map.

"Sure thing. Follow me," Minaya said, as she and Vito stood up, and left.

"... Sure you're okay with Minaya leaving, Tommy?" Charlie asked with a smirk, as he noticed Tommy watching her leave for a while longer than necessary.

"Huh? Of course I am. She'll be back," Tommy said, oblivious to what he was hinting at, and Charlie and Paul exchanged glances while chuckling.

"There is the trail. Just follow it and it'll lead you to the volcano," Minaya said, pointing to the stone road.

"Wow. That looks so cool how it curves ahead and such," Vito said, looking ahead since they were on a hill, as his eyes followed the stone path.

"Yup. We arranged it so that we would know this path leads to the volcano, just in case if something happens and we need to get there from wherever," Minaya said.

"Cool. So, about the Desert Liger skin, I really need it, and I'm not sure if I can hunt them as well as your people can, so I wish to negotiate with a trade," Vito said with a smile.

"Hm? Negotiate eh? Hmm... you seem confident I won't refuse, what is it you wish to trade?" Minaya asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"The Desert Liger skin, for time," Vito replied.

"Time?" Minaya asked, and Vito's smile became a smirk as he said,

"Time with Tommy."

Minaya felt her face heat up, and she said,

"Wh-What? Really? You'll let me spend time with him! But wh-why? Why would I care to?"

"It's kind of obvious you like him, especially now. I can ask him to spend time with you, or tell the guys to leave you and him alone. I don't think he suspects anything, but Charlie and Paul might know since they are in relationships," Vito said.

"... Aww man. I made it too obvious... but I guess it's not all bad. Since you're helping me out, I can gladly guarantee the Desert Liger skin to you," Minaya said with a smile and nod.

"Thank you Minaya! I really appreciate it," Vito said, as he extended his hand towards her, and they shook hands.

 _Forest_ :

"So you guys are okay? Are you alright Charlie?" Kelly asked through her cell phone since Charlie called her.

"Yeah. The Forest people got us out of the Robo-agent base, so we're all good. Are you close by though? We can all still meet up," Charlie said.

"Yes, definitely. I'll let the others know. We're coming soon," Kelly said, as she exchanged good bye with Charlie and hung up.

"So they're okay?" Lester asked, examining the area around them.

"Yup. I'm going to send a mass text to the others. Let's keep moving," Kelly said, as she sent out the text.

"... Something is not right about this forest," Lester said.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked as they continued walking along the forest trail.

"It feels disturbed by something. Like if something unnatural was placed here and disturbing the peace. I have heard less birds churping the deeper we go through this forest," Lester replied.

"That doesn't sound good, but it could have been those Robo-agents that Charlie told me about," Kelly reasoned.

"That's a possibility, but I feel like something dark is here. Machinery would give me a colder feel without uneasiness, but this feels much darker, like..." Lester stopped speaking when he realized what it could be, as Kelly looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"We have to find Ani and Violet now!" Lester said, as Kelly was surprised.

 _Cave_ :

Ani and Violet had entered a cave since they were looking for a hidden base, but that prevented them from receiving Kelly's text, which would have stopped them from entering in the place. As the two traversed deeper into the cave and fought a few cave spiders and smaller creatures, they found a door that they entered.

They were surprised to see that beyond the door was a laboratory with controls and screens on the walls, large tubes with creatures growing inside, and the sound of the beeping central computer system.  
"What the Frankenweenie is going on here?" Violet said, disturbed by the creatures in the tubes and the whole place in general.

"I'm not sure sweety, but this doesn't look right at all. It's too bad the door behind us is locked," Ani said, noticing that the door was locked.

"What? We're stuck here ma?!" Violet said, feeling a little panicked.

"Now now Violet, I'm sure there is another exit. The door locking is probably so that experiments won't leave. The people working here may have another way to escape," Ani concluded.

"... But doesn't that mean that an experiment is loose if the door automatically locked?" Violet asked, and they heard a hiss that made them stand closer together as they looked around.

"I believe you are right, but try not to panick. I know you don't trust laboratories or hospitals, especially from some of the video games you and Vito played, but don't panick like you do when you're playing. We must focus," Ani said, and Violet swallowed and agreed.

The hissing creature jumped out to reveal itself as a Desert Liger with red eyes and half of it's robotic face showing.

"What? That part on it's face! It looks... implanted," Ani said.

"So it's a cyborg now? What the heck?" Violet said, aiming her firecracker gun at it.

"Let's quickly escape before the others wake up," Ani said, as the creature came closer.

However, instead of lunging at them, the creature lunged at the beeping computer system. Upon being destroyed, the other creatures in the tubes started to wake up and break out of their holding tubes.

"... Uh mom. Looks like we have to fight," Violet said.

"... Unfortunately. But let's hurry though. I feel rumbling in the ground, and being trapped in a cave-in may not help the situation," Ani said, as the two readied themselves to fight.

 _Forest:_

"HEY!" Kelly yelled out to the sky, as Defer descended to them.

"What's going on?" Defer asked.

"Do you know where Ani and Violet are now?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. They entered a cave. I was going to fly down to them now since I figured they didn't receive the text you sent all of us," Defer replied.

"Hurry to them, Defer! There's no time to lose!" Lester said.

"What do you me-" Defer stopped speaking when he sensed something burning cold in a spiral of evilness near the cave.

"... No... NO!" Defer yelled with determination and gritted teeth, as he immediately flew towards the cave.

 **Oh snapple...**


	7. Chapter 7

_The cave:_

Ani and Violet were running ahead of the cyborg Desert Ligers as the last three chased them. They killed the other ten, and now stood in front of a high cliff. Ani told Violet to hop on her shoulders to reach the top, as she did so and pulled herself up. Violet reached her hand down towards her mother, but the creatures quickly entered the place they were in.

"Come ma! They're here!" Violet said.

"... Keep going, Violet. I'll use the other path to meet you ahead!" Ani said, as she turned towards the creatures.

"What?! No! I'm not leaving you with them!" Violet said, as she heard a rumbling in the walls.

"Just go, Violet! The walls are crumbling down! Whoever was working in that lab is trying to destroy evidence of their experiments by destroying this place! I don't want to risk you getting hurt! I'll meet you soon sweety!" Ani said, as she took out her s.m.g.

"Mom... take this! And promise you'll meet me! Promise me!" Violet said, as she threw a small device towards her mom, who caught it.

"Alright sweety! I promise to meet you ahead! Go!" Ani said, as she turned and shot at the creatures to make them stumble.

Violet looked at her mother one more time and then started running ahead when she felt the walls shaking near her.

Ani glanced towards where Violet was and saw her running ahead as she smiled. Then she started running, as she shot at the creatures, while heading to another opening she saw when they first entered the cave room. She kept the creatures in the room, and she heard the cave walls collapsing. The creatures were about to lunge out of the room when they noticed a glowing devicw on top of the opening where Ani was in. Ani smirked as she ran ahead in the tunnel while looking at them, and the creatures screeched as the glowing thing exploded and caused the ceiling to collapse and block their way.

As Ani continued traveling through the tunnel, she slowed down to catch her breath and check her weapons. She had a few shots in her s.m.g, and she still had two knives on the sides of her waist since she used two other blades to fight the other creatures. As she traveled ahead, she realized that the rumbling stopped, which told her that no more explosives would be set off. When she finally made it through to the end of the tunnel, she reached a large dome-like cave room where she noticed a man with black and gray hair standing there with two other people.

"... HH HGH?" Ani said, as she walked closer but kept her distance.

The man looked towards her in surprise, as he took a step towards her and said,

"Ani? You... what are doing in here? I didn't think you were here! My word, you could have been crushed!" HH HGH said.

"I suspected that when I first entered the lab, since the central computer was beeping. That was an evacuation warning right? I figured we had to escape," Ani said.

"We?" HH HGH asked.

"I came with my daughter to save my nephew from you," Ani said with coldness.

"Ani, don't be upset. I would never have harmed your nephew, you know that," HH HGH said.

"I'm not sure about that anymore. You've been bothering me for a while to return, you kidnapped my nephew, and I don't know what was going on in that lab, but it looks illegal and dangerous since your destroying it," Ani said.

"Th-This may look bad, but I can assure you Ani that it's for the best. Business has been low since the agents are retiring, and you were one of the best, the greatest! We needed you to come back to help us, not with missions like you were before, but with help in building the new set of agents. You have special skills that could be added to the data base of the new agents and make them perfect. You have seen those creatures correct? I may assume you've fought them and survived quite easily. Don't you see? This is perfect. If you help us, we can make the Robo-agents stronger, and when the creatures are unleashed, we will be able to stop them and gain more income to continue building and enhancing the Robo-agents. It's more than perf-" HH HGH was cut off.

"Enough! I heard enough! If you mean to tell me that you are sending those creatures that you created to attack people, and then send the Robo agents to fight them just so that you could make money, I'm sorry, but your crazy. What happened to you Ki Vin? You were never like this before, you were an honest man, why would you do this?" Ani asked.

"... Ani, I can't explain everything to you. What I _can_ tell you is that I really do need your help. You're one of those he really trusts, that's why I've been trying to contact you, and convince you to come back. He trusts you. I'm sorry if I seem forceful about making you come back but our situation is urgent. I need... I want to find him. By any means necessary, even if people get hurt, I need to find HH HGH!" He said with more determination.

"What?! You are not Ki Vin? But, where is he?" Ani asked, eyes widened.

"That's why I need your cooperation. I'm sorry Ani, but I can't give you a choice anymore. I must find him! I must know if he is alive! I don't care that he told me not to find him. I need to know if he is okay, that's what I was prog-" he was cut off when a slash was heard and the two Robo-agents with him fell to the ground in pieces.

Ani was shocked, and more so when a black blade slabbed upward from the fake Ki Vin's jaw through his forehead. He twitched and sparked, which made Ani realize that, as the Robo-agents on the floor were sparking, he was one of them. The blade was pulled downward and disappeared into the floor, as Robo-Ki fell to the ground, limp. Ani gripped her gun tightly as she raised her guard.

"Heh heh heh. Don't be afraid, my dear. Relax," a dark voice spoke softly, as Ani felt a chill up her spine from the familiar voice.

 _Forest village:_

Charlie and Paul were talking to a few of the forest people, as Vito was trying to call Violet, but she didn't answer. He was also checking his bag to make sure that they had all their materials, while smirking at the Desert Liger skin he just obtained. Charlie and Paul turn towards Vito after ending their conversation with the forest people.

"Still can't get through to her?" Paul asked, and Vito shook his head.

"She's not answering. It might be some interference or something... Hey Charlie, can you call Kelly since you were able to get in contact with her before?" Vito asked, and Charlie nodded as he got his phone to call his wife.

"I'll try to call Violet this time," Paul said, taking out his phone to call his girlfriend.

Vito let the guys make their phone calls, as he turned to see Tommy and Minaya walking and talking together not too far from them. He smiled to see them together, and then he turned towards Charlie and Paul with a small frown and thought,

 _'I'm glad Tommy and Minaya seem to be getting along, but now I feel bad about this trip... Charlie and Paul should be with their girls, not almost killed and lost in this forest... maybe I should have come alone...? I thought of the idea to come here, so I should have done it myself... but it wouldn't have been possible by myself... Ahh! I should have known better, maybe, probably, yes, no...'_

Suddenly a hand was placed on Vito's shoulder, as he turned to see that it belonged to Paul.

"Hey, don't feel bad about bringing us on this trip. We know you never intended for any of this to happen, but it's not all bad, you know. Especially for Tommy," Paul said, as they looked and saw Tommy and Minaya laughing in their conversation.

"-Sign- Yeah, you're right. I just feel like I put a burden on everyone's shoulders that wasn't necessary," Vito said.

"Well, you can't say it is, and you can't say it's not. At least not yet. Let's just try to get in contact with the others, regroup, and then we'll see where we take it from there, alright?" Paul said, and Vito nodded with a little more confidence.

"... Wait, were you able to talk to Violet?" Vito asked, and Paul shook his head as he removed his hand from his shoulder.

"I don't know why she isn't answering. She usually does. I even tried to call your aunt, and she didn't answer either," Paul said, as Vito's eyes widened.

"Hey guys! Come here," Charlie said, with his phone on his ear, as the two guys walked over to him.

"What's up dude?" Vito asked.

"I got Kelly and Lester on the phone. They said that Defer saw Ani and Violet enter a cave, and that he went to go get them. But Lester wanted to tell us something on speaker. Hold on..." Charlie said, as he removed his phone from his ear to press the speaker button.

"Okay it's on speaker," Charlie said, and Kelly replied,

"Okay, here is Lester."

Minaya and Tommy noticed the guys standing together and they decided to join them.

"Guys, we have a problem. I kept sensing that something was wrong with this forest, and Defer confirmed to me what I thought it was. I don't know how, but what I do know is that there is a powerful presence here that came from the Netherworld. I think it's him," Lester said.

The guys thought for a moment, and simultaneously gasped when they realized who he was talking about.

"WHAT?! He's here?!" Vito yelped.

"How is that even possible?! That can't be!" Paul said.

"What is he even doing here?!" Charlie said.

"That freak won't give up!" Tommy said.

"Who is this male that you speak of? He sounds dangerous," Minaya asked, and Tommy pulled her aside to explain.

"I don't know how, but I felt like he was near the area where Ani and Violet went to," Lester said, as Vito and Paul felt their blood go cold.

"I asked Defer to go ahead and see if he could find them, and when I did he immediately sensed him and flew away to find them. I hope he gets there in time, but we need to act fast if we're going to help them," Lester said.

"Guys, we got to go now. Who knows what the Angel of Chaos is planning this time," Charlie said, and the guys agreed.

 _'Aunty... Violet... I'm so sorry,'_ Vito thought, angry with himself for putting his family in danger.

"If you need extra support to fight this villain, you may use my pickup truck to help you. I'll go too to make sure you guys can get through the forest," Minaya offered after Tommy finished his explanation.

"You're sure about that, Minaya? I wouldn't want you endangering yourself for us. You have a family here," Tommy said.

Minaya smiled as she said, "My family are strong and responsible, as I am too. My father put you guys under my supervision, so I will take that responsibility over you all."

She placed her hand on his cheek and added, "Especially you."

Tommy felt his cheeks heat up in surprise, as Minaya smiled at him.

Then the sound of screams echoed, as a forest person ran over and said,

"The Robo-agents are coming! They're breaking throu-"

A shot pierced his skull, as the forest person fell to the ground. Everyone gasped, and then they heard more rustling and fighting coming closer.

"Let's go! Now!" Minaya yelled, and the guys followed her as they ran further from the madness.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll talk to you later, the Robo-agents are here! Bye Lester, I love you Kelly!" Charlie said, and he quickly hung up his phone.

They made it to the cliff where Vito and Minaya were talking earlier, as someone emerged from the forest.

"Minaya!" Her father called running towards them, as his daughter approached him.

"Dad! What is going on?" Minaya asked him.

"They just invaded! They came out of nowhere! Some unknown portal opened and the Robo-agents began running out on attack mode! I figured they would want to attack us, but I suspected that they may want to take our new friends as well. Minaya, my child, please escape with them. There are too many of them, and they are hostile. Take them and go! Run!" The chief said.

"B-But papa..." Minaya said, her eyes growing watery.

"There isn't much time, Minaya! I'm sorry to ask you this, my daughter, but your safety has always been my greatest concern. Go quickly! Flee to keep our bloodline!" Her father said, as he gave her a big hug that she returned.

They parted from their hug, as Minaya turned and rejoined the guys, while the chief took his spear from his back. The sound of mechanical clanks and grumbles was fast approaching, as the chief stood in a battle stance. Minaya pulled her grappling hook from her pocket, as she shot towards a few trees ahead of the cliff to pull a few vines towards them. The chief was cutting down a few Robo-agents, as he urged them to go. When each guy had a vine as well as Minaya, they began to swing, as Minaya looked back at her father.

Her eyes widened as she saw a Robo-agent stab her father in the stomach with a sharp blade.

"DADDY NOOOO!" Minaya yelled out, as the guys turned and were shocked to see the chief fall in his own blood.

"Minaya look out!" Vito called to her, seeing that she was going to crash into a tree.

Minaya turned towards the tree, but her heart was too broken to be able to dodge it. Tommy swung on his vine and was able to grab Minaya out of the way while she released her vine to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Th-Thank you," Minaya stuttered.

"You're welcome. I'm so sorry, Minaya. Very sorry," Tommy said, as Minaya buried her face on his shoulder and began to weep.

The guys continued to swing until they made it to ground level a safe distance away from the Robo-agents, with Minaya's cries being the only sound they heard.


	8. Chapter 8

_Robo-agent destroyed camp:_

"Darn it! Those robot freaks found them!" Kelly said, putting her phone away after Charlie quickly hung up.

"They need help, but we need to find Defer, Ani, and Violet too," Lester said.

"We could rebuild one of these machines to get us around quicker..." Kelly said, eyeing a vehicle of some sort that was mostly hidden under a wrecked tent.

"That may be our best option. Especially for you. Too much walking won't help someone in your condition," Lester said, as he walked over to the vehicle under the broken tent.

Kelly was surprised as she asked, "How do you know?"

"I guessed, and you've been eating odd foods. I would know since I'm usually the one who orders takeout for everyone," Lester replied.

"Well, alright, but don't tell Charlie yet. I want to surprise him," Kelly said, and Lester nodded in agreement.

 _Cave:_

Ani felt a little panicked as she held her gun close to herself, and looked around the room cautiously. It seemed to grow a little darker, besides the center of the room, as she turned a few times when she thought she heard shuffling.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, as she quickly turned and fired her gun. Nothing was there but a dark mist that disappeared, as Ani felt her legs starting to shake.

"You don't look too well, my dear. You've grown pale and quite tense," the voice spoke, as Ani tried to find where the voice was coming from.

Then she felt like someone was watching her from behind, as she quickly turned and her eyes widened. Two yards away stood the tall, king of Netherworld in his usual white suit, and glowing aura radiating from him. His white mask still covered his face, but his hand was placed on it, as if he was planning to remove it. The room felt colder, as Ani took a step back and aimed her gun at him.

"Now now, my sweet. Don't bother. You used up all your bullets when you shot at me the first time," AoC said, and Ani growled a little as she put her gun away.

"W-Why? Why are you here? How?" Ani asked, still cautious.

"My my... Does my presence alone make you stutter, my dear? I took advantage of the situation with these robot monstrosities and used one of their experiments to give me access to this world again. It was a bit of a hassle, but it was worth it to see you again. Especially in that suit," AoC said, noticing how the suit fit well on her curves.

Ani furrowed her eyebrows in disdain towards him, as she moved her right foot back a little bit.

"Hmm, I could redesign your wedding dress based on it..." AoC said, and Ani looked at him in surprise.

"What are-what are you talking about? I'm not getting married, especially not to you!" Ani said, standing strong.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh Ani, how bold of you. That's what I love about you~" AoC said, as he slowly started walking towards her.

Ani slowly stepped back, as she kept her hand over her knife.

"You see, my dear, there are many ways I can return to this world. But when your time comes, it's obvious that you're not going down to where I am when you die. So the only way I can keep you is if you become my wife, and then you can live with me, forever," AoC said, as Ani felt her hand begin to tremble.

"... No. N-No, I won't. I'll never be your wife. I refuse! You hurt my family, you manipulated Paul, Charlie, and their friends, and because of you, Vito died in the first place! I will _not_ let you take over and destroy the world!" Ani said, still determined.

"My dear Ani, I have no intention of destroying the world as you've assumed. What I really want, what I truly desire... is you," AoC said, and Ani gasped.

"What... why me? What do you want with me?" Ani asked.

"Well my dear, after taking the time to fully analyze the situation and my own personal feelings towards you, I concluded that you are my perfect match in marriage and for having my children. Your own child proved this when she utilized the little Black book to obtain the power she used against me, and even your nephew proved this with how easily he uses the White pen. Your family has a natural born gift of Magical Prowess and Potential that exceeds that of normal mortals. With that in mind, the powers my children could inherit from you as their mother is basically... limitless," AoC said, as he started moving his mask off of a portion of his face, while he and Ani were circling around the room, since she was trying to stay away from him.

"You... you want to use me to create monstrous children to do your bidding?" Ani asked.

A glow of red appeared from the side of his face that was showing to reveal a burning red dragon eye that scared but intrigued Ani.

"You seem to misunderstand a little. I want you to be the mother of my children, not just because they will be all powerful, but because I've grown fond of you... because I love you," AoC said, as he removed his mask completely.

Ani's eyes widened in surprise of his words, but more so to seeing his face. His dragon eyes were both glowing red with an outline of black around each eye. His jet black hair was spiked at the back, but the front was long and draped over one eye and his forehead. He smug grinned revealed his fangs and sharpened teeth, and a faint scar could be seen on his more visible eye.

"Heh. It seems like you can't keep your eyes off of me. Could it be that you are growing fond of me?" AoC asked in a sly tone, as Ani's eyes narrowed.

"No. I don't have feelings for you, and I never will, Angel of Chaos!" Ani said.

"You shouldn't say never, my dear. I'm quite persuasive, and much more~" AoC said, his eyes brightening a bit as he disappeared.

Ani stopped moving and scanned her surroundings. She waited a moment, and then she heard a chuckle as she turned to see AoC holding her knives in his hands. Instinctively, she reached for her waist and realized that he took her knives, her last defense.

"Looks like you don't have any more weapons," AoC said, and he ignited the blades into black flames that disintegrated them.

Ani knew she couldn't fight him by herself for long, especially without any weapons. She was thinking over many scenarios at attempting an escape, but she saw no other way but to talk and fight for as long as she can.

"I... I won't. I won't be your wife. I do not love you," Ani said, relaxing herself so that she wouldn't waste energy.

"Oh my dear, it's quite alright. You'll learn to love me, there's nothing wrong with that," AoC said as he approached her with a smirk.

"No! You can't force someone to love you or it isn't love," Ani said, as she took a few steps back.

AoC quickly but elegantly moved closer to her as he placed one hand on her back, and used the other to grab her hand, while Ani pulled back but stopped when he spoke.

"My dear Ani, you're already mine. I chose you to be my future wife, and that's what you will be. You are meant to be mine. I'll take care of you so there is no need to fret," AoC said, as he led Ani around the room in a slow dance.

Ani followed his steps, and as she began to relax, a purplish red color began to reflect in her eyes, as AoC smirked.

"There. Do you see now, my dear? You belong to me... you don't have a choice," AoC said, as he chuckled while brushing his hand gently through her hair.

Ani could feel her mind slowly submit to his will, as her eyes were still locked onto his more dominant ones. As AoC rested his hand on the back of her head and slowly moved forward to kiss her, Ani broke contact with his eyes when he closed them, and thought of the first name that came to her mind,

' _Defer_...'

As if he heard her, Defer tackled AoC, as Ani fell back and was able to clear her mind back to normal.

"What wretch dares to intervene!" AoC yelled, as he kicked Defer away from himself.

Defer fell on his back but quickly picked himself up as he jumped back to stand in front of Ani. As AoC picked himself up off the ground with anger evident in his expression, Defer stood with his claws ready to fight while he stretched open one wing as a shield in front of Ani as she stood up.

"You're the only wretch in here! Trying to manipulate her mind to your will! I know that magic, and it's messed up that you would use such a low form of spell on as special a woman as Ani," Defer said, as Ani felt her cheeks heat up.

"... I see, you're the piece of the Dark Fracture that disappeared. I figured you were destroyed, but here you are," AoC said as he looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you alright, Ani?" Defer asked in a softer tone, as AoC became irritated that he seemed to ignore him.

"I am. Thank you so much, Defer. What made you come here?" Ani asked.

"I sensed a dirty rat, and decided to be the exterminator," Defer said, and he looked towards Ani with a smirk, as she giggled.

AoC felt a stronger sense of irritation to see Defer make Ani laugh, but he calmed himself and said,

"Defer...? You have a conscious mind."

Defer turned towards him with a serious expression and said,

"That's right. I have made a name for myself and a life that you never granted me. You made me a servant, but I am my _own_ person. The heart you gave to bring me life is not a power source anymore. It's _my_ _heart_!"

"Hmph. I knew taking the risk of using deceased human hearts to create the Dark Fracture may become a nuisance, but I didn't think this far ahead in the future to consider it such an annoyance!" AoC said as he gritted his teeth while his hands began to glow red.

"Human hearts...?" Ani asked, towards Defer.

"That's right. A Dark Fracture with a human heart power source has the possibility of reviving the heart, and making the Dark Fracture a human in a beast body, but nonetheless human," Defer replied to her.

"Quite a disappointing feature for such a powerful and _loyal_ beast," AoC said as he crossed his arms, and Defer growled at him.

"Hmm, I see you have taken a more human form. Are you trying to be human again with your human heart? A creature made from darkness, born to serve and destroy, is trying to be human? Why try to be what you're not? You are a battle-born beast made to conquer and gain power. What could you gain from a simple life among simple mortals?" AoC asked.

Defer narrowed his eyes at him, but then he turned towards Ani. He looked at her and smiled as she smiled back at him.

"I have all to gain from living in this beautiful, odd world. But more importantly, I have someone who means the world to me..." Defer said, as he straightened up and faced Ani in a way that AoC could see both of them.

Defer stood before Ani with a soft smile on his face and affection in his eyes that Ani recognized and couldn't look away from. He used one wing to gently wrap around her and said,

"A woman I can serve and who serves me out of kindness and humility. A charming lady who doesn't even know she is, but brings delight to everyone she is around. A loving goddess with a beauty to match her pure nature. A woman I love with all of my heart... My dearest Ani."

Ani's eyes widened, while AoC stiffened. Defer felt his cheeks heating up as he felt embarrassment about to creep up on him, but it subsided when Ani placed her hand delicately on his cheek. As their eye contact stood locked, Ani smiled at Defer with the same affection he held in his eyes back towards him, as she said,

"Defer, you've been such a sweet and wonderful gentlemen towards me from the beginning, and you've been so kind to my family too. You have such a good heart, and it makes me so happy to know that you feel the same way I do for you."

Defer's eyes widened, "A-Ani, you mean..."

"I love you too, Defer," Ani said with a sweet smile, as he smiled at her the same way.

 **"DEFER!"** AoC snarled, as Ani and Defer turned towards him and saw that he was glowing with a dangerous dark aura.

"Careful, Angel of Chaos, your true face is showing," Defer said with a smirk, as he walked a few steps towards him.

As Defer took a fighting stance, Ani moved a safe distance back.

" **I didn't come this far and manipulate that whole blasted organization for some punk piece of garbage to try to steal my woman!** " AoC thundered, as his hands transformed into red razor claws.

"Ha! So you _did_ reprogram Robo-HH HGH to think that his master was in trouble! You wanted to create those Cyborg Ligers on purpose to gain power, and then rule the world with a robot army! You lying savage! Ani deserves a much better match than a lying, manipulative cretin like you! And stealing her? Noo! She's been mine from the very beginning!" Defer growled, as Ani felt her face heat up again.

"Pathetic imp! She is mine! I am stronger! **I am a king! I will trample you to dust!** " AoC yelled, as his legs transformed into black furred hind-legs, and claws emerged from his hands and feet.

"Try it swine! You're the only one who's going to bite the dust, in your own grave!" Defer yelled back, and then the two lunged at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mama mia! How long have I not posted for this story that I literally already finished! Ahhh! Catching up soon!**

* * *

 _Elsewhere_ :

Violet was furious.

After separating from her mother, and the way she came being blocked off by a cave-in, she was traveling through the curving tunnel of the cave and growing agitated.

"Great! How freaking flipping wonderful! I'm separated from my mom, this tunnel feels endless, and my mom might be fighting those robot-imals all by herself! This is FREAKING FANTASTIC! DARN IT! When?! WHEN WILL THIS TUNNEL END?!" Violet cried out, and then she took a deep breath in and out.

"Okay, calm down me. I got to think, or else I'll be trapped here forever. I got to calm down and assess this situation..." Violet told herself, as she relaxed.

She stopped walking as she became quiet, and then a soft noise caught her attention. She immediately took out her firecracker gun and shot down the tunnel.

"RAARRLLL!" A cry was heard, and Violet ran towards it with clenched teeth.

When she found the source of the sound, it was a large black bat with red eyes, blue claws, and purple wings.

"Ouch! My head hurts! I couldn't even dodge that shot," the bat said in frustration, but then it noticed Violet.

The bat momentarily cringed in fear to see her, as Violet looked at it with half-lidded eyes.

"... Uhhhhhmmmm. H-Hi there. Didn't realize someone... was here, ya know. M-My mistake! I'll take my leave," The bat said, as it went to fly away.

However, Violet stepped on it's wing to keep it from flying, as it looked at her in surprise.

"... What is a giant bat guy doing in a tunnel?" Violet asked.

"What?! Absurd! I am a lady bat!" The bat cried out.

"Okay, bat-lady-thing... who are you and what are ya doing here?" Violet asked.

"I am a Giant Ice Bat, but my name is Blizzabeth. I was send by the Angel of Chaos to keep you in one place actually. Heh. My powers are pretty strange actually, like being able to 'freeze' you in one place like that," Blizzabeth replied, and Violet punched her in the face.

"RAAAHH! That hurts!" Blizzabeth said, rubbing her cheek.

"That's for keeping me stuck in this tunnel, but what I _really_ want to know is, why did the Angel of Chaos send you?! Why is he back?!" Violet asked in a commanding tone.

"Okay, okay! P-Please do not hurt me! My memory i-isn't very clear since I am in this form. I wish I could change it to a more human form with a c-complex brain, but the boss doesn't allow that since it would give a 'stronger conscious.' A-Anyway, a displacement of balance in this forest gave him access to this world, and I do not know why he wishes to keep you here, he has not d-disclosed that to me," Blizzabeth replied, shakingly.

"Alright... just stop 'freezing' me here and help me find my mom! She's in another part of this cave," Violet ordered.

"S-Someone else is here...? Who is your mother, Miss Violet? I was told to stop only you," Blizzabeth asked, with her head tilted to the side.

"... Ani Barrage," Violet replied, as she noticed Blizzabeth's eyes widen.

" _-Gasp-_ How could I be so blind even though I am a bat?! The N-Netherworld creatures spoke of an 'Ani' who would be queen very recently! He must have had me keep you here to g-get to her! I did not realize what he was doing until you m-mentioned her! The fiend! He is too cunning and crafty even in his madness!" Blizzabeth said with fury.

"WHAT?! He wants my mother?! Again?! Blizzabeth, help me get to my mother so that I can stop him, please!" Violet pleaded.

"I-I don't know if I should! I serve the boss so that I could live, th-that's why I am still alive while the other bats w-were laid to rest! I wish to assist, but- Eep!" Blizzabeth yelped, as Violet grabbed her sharply by her ear to look straight into her eyes.

"Listen here, Ms. Batarang! My mother is in danger thanks to that Chaos-freak, and somewhat thanks to you too! You're going to help me find my mom and I'll take care of the rest, or not even your boss will be able to put you together when _I'm_ through tearing you into pieces! You got that Blizza-milkshake?!" Violet said with an intense glare, as Blizzabeth shook in fear of this new power that stood before her.

"O-Of course I will assist you, Miss Violet! I will be your guide. Come," Blizzabeth said, and she picked up Violet and began flying speedily through the tunnel to reach the outside.

 _Still forest:_

The guys were traveling through the forest as Minaya followed them, occasionally telling them if they were heading the right way or not. They were trying to reach Mount Breaker to get to higher ground so that they could see where the Robo-agents may be, and to warn their friends exactly where the mechanical cretins were to avoid them. Tommy stood behind the three guys so that he could walk besides Minaya to comfort her from her loss.

"How are you doing, Minaya?" Tommy asked her.

"A little better I suppose... I know my dad always talked about what we were doing was taking a risk... but after we beat the Robo-agents that captured you guys, I thought it was over... I didn't expect it wasn't," Minaya said, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"It was unexpected, but just so you know, it's not over yet. Those Robo-freaks are not getting away with this. I can promise you that..." Tommy said with furrowed eyebrows, as Minaya turned towards him in surprise to the anger he felt towards her situation.

"Tommy... thank you," she said and smiled at him as he smiled back.

"But I still have a job to do. You guys are the last responsibility my dad gave me, so I'm going to make sure you escape this forest too," Minaya said with higher confidence as she started walking faster ahead of the guys with Tommy following her.

Vito looked at his team, as he thought,

 _'What just happened? The Bland Forest is supposed to literally be it's name. Nothing was supposed to happen like this, but if Angel of Chaos is around, then that makes more sense... I can't let this continue. The killing, the chaos, the silence... I won't let it!_ '

Vito placed his hand in his inner jacket pocket, as he felt the White Pen and grabbed onto it tightly.

 _Later:_

"Here it is, gentlemen. Mount Breaker!" Minaya said, pointing to the large dormant volcano that stood before them.

"We finally made it- Holy cow, it's huge!" Charlie said, as the guys were looking up at the large mountain.

"Yeah, it's bigger up close because from a distance the mist around it makes it look smaller. Come on. Let's climb up and call your friends," Minaya said, and they started walking around to find a path to walk up from.

However, as they walked, a growling was heard, and a beast jumped out from the forest to block their way.

"What is that?!" Paul asked, noting mechanical parts on the creature.

"It's a Desert Liger, but it's like a robot!" Minaya said.

"This is getting ridiculous! First robot agents, now robot hybrid animals! What the hell?!" Tommy complained.

"You guys, from all the crazy creatures and the whole apocalypse that happened before, I don't think there is any reason why anything isn't possible," Vito said, stepping forward to face the creature.

"Vito, what are you doing?" Paul asked him, as three more Desert Ligers came behind the main one.

"Honestly guys, I'm getting tired of this. I tried to bring you guys here on a quest to gather some cool stuff, and we end up on survival mode watching a village of good people being slaughtered... I'm at least glad we were able to save one of them, but no one else is going to die on my watch..." Vito said, as he placed his hand in his jacket pocket.

The others were surprised by how serious Vito was, and then the sound of a bulldozer disrupted the moment as the Desert Ligers were also surprised.

"YYAAAAAAHHHH!" A scream echoed from the forest, as Rex, wearing camouflaged clothes and a red bandana on his head, busted through the forest and bashed into the four robo-ligers.

It was instant destruction for the Desert Ligers, as Rex stood there triumphantly, while everyone else had their mouths agape in shock.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to get here, but I made it! Along with a few new friends," Rex said, as forest villagers stepped out from the forest.

"My people are alive!" Minaya said, as she ran over to the group, and they greeted her with relief.

As the surviving forest villagers reunited with their new leader, the guys reunited as well.

"So you found the forest village and saved the people?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I saved who I could, but not everyone could be saved. Their leader wasn't in good shape either, but he told me where you guys were heading to and gave me this bandana and a gem," Rex said, showing them a diamond necklace.

"He wanted me to give it to his daughter, and I said that I would. Then he died. He was a cool guy even in death, no wonder he was their leader," Rex said.

"His daughter is over there. Come on," Tommy said, leading Rex to Minaya.

"It was a good thing Rex found them. He must have crushed those Robo-agents," Paul said.

"Yeah, and speaking about crushing..." Charlie said, as he turned to Vito.

"Dude, I can see you're the real deal if you get serious. You were really gonna take those Ligers out, right?" Charlie asked, and Vito rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

Multiple growls were heard, as more Cyborg Ligers stepped out from the forest.

"The battle's not over yet," Paul said, as everyone came together with their weapons to fight.

"Alright guys, let's take these dudes down and find out where they're coming from so we can stop them. Let's wreck them!" Vito yelled out while bringing out his White pen, and everyone began to fight together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhhhhhhhh! Must pooooost!**

 _In the cave:_

Defer and AoC stared at each other intensely as they were starting to breath heavily from their battle. AoC's suit was disheveled and ripped from Defer's attacks, while Defer's leather coat was scratched and burned from AoC's attacks. Ani stood back as she watched their battle, and although she grew concerned when green blood dripped out of Defer's mouth when AoC punched him, Defer looked at her in a way of telling her to stay back. The two stood their ground in their stare-down, until AoC spoke,

"You've gotten stronger. Much stronger than I anticipated of a Dark Fracture. How interesting... I wonder if the human heart you have has anything to do with it, but I'll hold my curiosity aside until I make you beg for mercy, and give up your claim over my future bride."

"Tsk. I already told you that she doesn't belong to you, and I won't have you try to taint her mind ever again! She's _my_ love... she always has been, and you'll be the one begging for mercy," Defer said with a growl.

"Hmph. You're overconfident. How foolish... but don't worry, I'll beat that right out of you," AoC said, as his hands began to glow in an eerie dark flame.

"You beating me is like a mouse fighting a cat, naturally, I win in the end," Defer said, as his hands started to glow green and red.

They continued to fight, as Ani felt a gust of wind from the cave entrance she was standing next to. Footsteps followed through the rest of the way, as Violet ran into the area.

"Violet!" Ani called, as she approached her child.

"Mother!" Violet called back, as she turned and ran over to her.

They hugged, as Violet said,

"Oh my gosh! Thank goodness you're okay motha!"

"I'm so glad to see you too, Violet. I was worried about you, but I was first stopped by a robot named HH HGH, and then the Angel of Chaos came to force my hand in marriage, but Defer came and saved me," Ani said, and they parted as Violet's eyes were widened.

"The beast really is back... but thank goodness Defer was here or I wouldn't have made it in time to save you," Violet said.

"How did you know I needed saving?" Ani asked, and then mother and daughter quickly told each other of their ordeals while being apart.

"My my. I'm glad she decided to help you, sweety. I hope to repay her kindness," Ani said.

"Well, I kind of threatened her, but I guess she was nice enough to tell me everything, and she _did_ realize that you were in trouble... ... So mom, Defer huh?" Violet said with a smirk and raised eyebrow as her mother blushed.

"Violet, behave yourself!" Ani said with her blush still present, and Violet looked away with a small smile.

"I didn't say anything ma... although I guess you'd like a former dragon dude since he's _-eh hem-_ hot," Violet said with a giggle, and Ani signed with a face palm.

"RAAR!" Defer yelled after AoC shoved him to the ground, while Ani and Violet gasped.

"Well well well! My favorite future daughter! You've come at such a perfect time! I'll be taking Ani back home with me, while taking _you_ to see your future sanctuary in the Netherworld!" AoC said with a dark smirk, as he started walking towards them.

Ani stood in front of Violet to protect her, while Violet passed her a firecracker gun behind her back.

"No. You won't touch either of them! I won't let you take them from me!" Defer said with more fire in his voice, as AoC turned towards him.

"Foolish urchin! Why do you continue to fight?! You are only begging to be destr-"

AoC stopped speaking when he saw Defer standing up as his eyes were glowing brightly.

Although Ani and Violet were in the cave, at this point, neither of them could hear well what Defer and AoC were saying from the dense magical essence coming from them.

"I won't. I won't! I won't let you take them from me! Not while I live and breathe! Even if I die, I won't stop fighting you!" Defer said, as his hands began to glow a neon blue while he made specific hand signals.

AoC heard this speech before, as his dragon eyes widened, and he began proceeding towards Defer with white claws growing out from his hands, not only from his fingers.

"Those words... for _you_ to speak them... NO!" AoC yelled, as he lunged at Defer with fiery claws and eyes of fury.

Defer calmly stood in place with his hands in a rectangular formation, as he raised them up and yelled while a wave of energy surged and pushed AoC back. His skin began to burn as smoke rose up from his body, and AoC screeched from the pain that it brought him. He stopped screaming when he noticed a portal open near him, leading to a neon green world of various green and blue hues.

"What is this?! Defer!" AoC called out, as he felt the portal starting to drag him in.

AoC turned over and locked his claws into the ground as the portal tugged on him even more, slightly suspending his body in midair.

"DEFER! How can this be?! When could you do something like this?! Where does this portal lead?!" AoC yelled out.

"To a world where evil can never escape from. To a plane of existence that is forever a lost world to a dark and corrupted heart like yourself. Somewhere that you will never harm my friends and family ever again! A Netherworld for an evil cretin like yourself! Bask in immortal death, you filthy swine!" Defer replied as he powered up to prepare for a final wave of attack, while his wings pulled back.

AoC stared at him in complete shock as he said, "You. It's you. You're back, alive... the heart... the human hearts I used... your specific heart was one of the few I found in a broken body. I took your dead heart to create a servant, and you came back even stronger... That's why... That's why you say Ani has always been yours, and you said 'family...' DARN YOU, JOVIN! DARN YOOOU!"

Defer used his final attack to push AoC through the portal. The dark king screamed as he fell inside, and then the portal closed, sealing him in that realm forever. Afterward, Defer relaxed himself as he fell on his knees and sat down on the floor to rest. Ani and Violet approached him, as Defer thought,

 _'Jovin... was that my name when I was alive...? Interesting...'_

"Are you okay, darling?" Ani asked, as she bent next to him.

"Dude, you're freaking epic," Violet commented.

"Heh heh. I'm okay, and thank you. I learned that technique from speaking to a bat friend I made not too long ago. She helped me find the temple where I could find new techniques and spells and stuff. I figured I would need it if the Angel of Chaos ever showed his face again, but he came sooner than I expected," Defer said, rubbing the back of his head.

"A bat? Blizzabeth! Come over here! The Angel of Chaos is gone!" Violet yelled out.

Blizzabeth first looked out carefully, and then she flew over to them as she landed close by.

"Sir Defer! Nice to see you again, sir," Blizzabeth said, as she bowed her head.

"Sir?" Violet asked.

"Yes, she refers to me as an upperclassmen in a way, since I was created with a human heart and gained an identity before she did. But with Angel of Chaos around, that made it difficult for her to do so too," Defer replied.

"Oh, I see. That is also why you wanted the power to send him to another dimension, yes?" Ani asked, and Defer nodded.

"Defer, why are you such a good guy?" Violet said with a smile, and Defer smiled back.

"Of course, now that the Angel of Chaos is banished, I can change my form!" Blizzabeth said, in delight.

"That is great for you Blizzabeth, but I feel we are not through yet. The Angel of Chaos mentioned creating the Cyborg Ligers to swarm the world and then use the robot agents to combat them," Ani said.

"Many of the robots were destroyed by a group of Forest villagers, so I don't think we have to worry about them, but..." Defer said, and then Blizzabeth yelped,

"O-Oh my! The Cyborg Ligers are still around! We must dispose of them to protect the world or they will swarm and destroy it!"

"Where are they Blizzabeth? We'll get them now!" Violet said.

"I-Inside a dormant volcano. I b-believe it is called Mount Breaker. Oh, I hope we can vanquish them! The Robo-agents that are supposed to combat them are all destroyed, so the Ligers must be destroyed while they r-remain caged in the volcano," Blizzabeth said, and the four began hurrying out of the cave.

 _Outside cave:_

Once outside of the cave, Violet and Ani's phones rang a few times, as they checked to see that they had been texted and called a number of times.

"Freaking junky cell service. We could have avoided that whole ordeal," Violet said with a pout.

"It may have been better we didn't, sweetheart," Ani said, and Violet shrugged in agreement.

"Let's fly. It'll be easier to travel," Defer said, and Blizzabeth stretched out her wings.

"But you have just fought with the Angel of Chaos. Your power must be pretty exhausted," Ani said, holding his arm to prevent him from trying to fly up.

"It can't be helped, my dear. We must find the others soon, or they may be in danger of those Cyborg Ligers," Defer said, trying to take his arm back, but Ani refused to let go.

"You shall not. I can see that you are exhausted. Violet, fly ahead with Blizzabeth and find Vito and the others," Ani instructed, and Violet nodded as she and Blizzabeth left.

"Ani, I'm alright. I could fly us along with them," Defer said in a soft tone.

"I would not allow it. You could grow exhausted in midair and possibly crash down. We must save my nephew and our friends, but how can we if we need to be saved ourselves?" Ani asked in a gentle tone, and he nodded.

"You're very thoughtful, my Queen of the stars," Defer said with a smile.

Ani's eyes widened as she felt her heart beat quicken to hearing her nickname that only one person called her a long time ago.

 _'Q-Queen of the stars... Only Jovin used to call me that. How would he know... he does have a human heart, but does that mean... no, that can't be... could it?'_ Ani thought, as she looked at Defer.

The sound of an engine approaching caught their attention, as they turned to see Lester and Kelly on a flying machine that looked like a very large drone.

"Hey! You guys need a lift?!" Kelly called to them, as she waved.

"Yes we do!" Ani called back.

Defer reached down and lifted Ani in his arms bridal-style. He flew up to the drone and landed on the top of it where Lester was behind the remote control console, and Kelly was there to greet them. As they exchanged stories of their trip in the forest and cave, they saw Violet and Blizzabeth and let them on board.


	11. Chapter 11

_Mount Breaker:_

"How many of these things are in this freaking mountain?!" Charlie yelled as he punched a Cyborg Liger in the face.

"I don't know, but there must be a lot if they keep coming after us," Vito said, as he spin kicked one in the face.

"I hope we took out most of them," Paul said, as he noticed two more climb out from the top of Mount Breaker.

The guys and forest people were scaling Mount Breaker together as Cyborg Ligers kept coming up from the top of the dormant volcano.

"Why are they even here? This makes no sense," Minaya said, shooting a flaming arrow at one of the Ligers as it pierced it's right eye.

"Maybe the Robo-agents had something to do with it? They _are_ cyborg Ligers after all," Tommy said, as he ran towards the other Liger and chopped off it's head with a buzz saw.

"Those Robo-agents have brought nothing but trouble since they arrived here!" A forest person said.

"I know right?" Minaya said, as she released another arrow that shot the other eye of the Cyborg Liger, killing it.

"Hey! We finally made it!" Charlie said, as everyone made their way to the very top of Mount Breaker.

"I thought the air would be more dense," another forest person said.

"Mount Breaker is high, but it's not very tall. More wide," Minaya said.

"Alright, let's see what's in here," Tommy said, peering over the edge to look inside the mouth of the dormant volcano.

"There are a lot of those diamonds around, which doesn't make sense that they are embedded in the walls... what the hell?!" Tommy said, moving slightly back.

The other guys looked over and were in shock to see almost hundreds of Cyborg Ligers inside of the volcano on the ground. They appeared to be looking around, while some of them were climbing the walls to free themselves from the mountain prison.

"... What the junk is this?" Vito rhetorically asked, as they all had surprised expressions.

Minaya looked inside, and rage filled her expression as she said, "Those robot monsters! How could they take so many Desert Liger and do this to them! Inhumane!"

"There's nothing we could do but stop them, but there's so many... too many," Charlie said.

"We would have to blow them up, but we don't have any supplies for a bomb like that, and these guys seem to be figuring out that their only way out is to climb," Tommy said.

"We need something big to eradicate them all. Tsk. If only this volcano was still active," Paul said, as Vito felt a light bulb go off in his head.

"Hey guys! Over here!" A familiar female voice called, as everyone turned to see a giant flying drone coming towards them.

"They're here! What are they riding? Is that a drone?" Charlie said.

"Yeah looks like it. Hey!" Tommy called out to them.

"Violet! Aunty!" Vito yelled out, waving to his family.

"Violet!" Paul called out, waving to his girlfriend.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you guys are safe... I'm going to kick your butts!" Violet yelled out, as Vito and Paul flinched.

The drone lowered as two ladders were brought down. The guys climbed up one, while Minaya and her people climbed up the other. Everyone was reunited again, and as they told of their journeys, Vito looked over at Mount Breaker with his hand under his chin.

"We should get out of here for now, and construct a bomb that could destroy those Cyborg Ligers," Kelly suggested.

"Many of them may escape the mountain by that time," Minaya said.

"There's nothing more we can do. We can't risk staying the night because I'm sure there are other predators to worry about. Also, the Robo-agents may still be lurking around," Charlie said.

"Nah, I took them all out," Rex said.

"W-Wait, really?" Charlie asked.

"Yup. But creating a bomb will be difficult if we don't get supplies from home right?" Rex asked, as the main mechanics, Tommy and Lester, nodded.

"Well, there seems to be no other option. I guess the forest will have to fend for itself. It's not like we'll be any use without our weapons and stuff..." Minaya said, a little saddened by this fact.

"Do not fret, Minaya. Your people have done well and tried their best to protect the forest as long as they have. You are all quite commendable," Ani said, and the forest people felt a little better by her words.

"I-I am sorry about t-this not working out better. I w-wish I could have helped more," Blizzabeth said.

"It's not like you had a choice. You don't need to apologize. At least you're with us now," Lester said.

"... Oh, um, thank you, and you're welcome," Blizzabeth said, partially covering her face to hide her blush.

As the others spoke, Violet approached Vito who stood at the side, as Paul watched them.

"Hey Vito. Watcha thinkin'? You look like you're in deep thought or something," Violet asked.

"I am, my awesome cousin. Something Paul said struck me, and Minaya too when we were at the village. She said that Mount Breaker was enchanted, which is what keeps it dormant, and Paul said if only the volcano was active... it's been on my mind since he said that," Vito replied.

"What do you mea- What are you planning to do?" Violet asked quickly.

Vito pulled out a board from his backpack and laid it on the ground.

"I need to break the enchantment on the volcano. I could break it with my White Pen, and make the volcano magma come up to barbecue the Cygers. It shouldn't be a problem, but it would be hard to break the enchantment and control my hover board at the same time. I might need help, but I won't ask you, Violet. This is _my_ venture into the unknown depths of death and to come out victoriously. I'm sure I can manage," Vito said with a big smile as he activated the hover board and it floated up.

"Vito, you are _not_ going down there. You could get hurt or worse. We have a plan already," Violet said, as Paul approached them.

"It'll be fine, Violet. Besides, the bomb plan will take too long, and other forest creatures' lives are on the line. I won't let this forest die or be abused any longer. Minaya, her father, and her people fought to keep this place at peace, and that's what I intend to do with hot molten lava!" Vito said, taking his pen out of his inner jacket.

"Vito, for the sake of me and my mom not having heart attacks, don't go man! At least not without me to watch ya or go down fighting," Violet said.

"You don't have to worry about that, Violet. I'll be the one watching over him and getting him out of there safely," Paul said, jumping up on one end of the hover board.

"Dude... you're freaking awesome! Alright man, let's go!" Vito said, and Paul placed his hands on Vito's shoulders for balance as they started hovering off to the volcano.

"Vito! Paul! Get back here! You two will feel my wrath if you don't get back ...Kill those freaking things!" Violet yelled out, as everyone looked over.

Vito and Paul entered the volcano as the Cyborg Ligers looked at them curiously. One of the creatures who was climbing up roared at them, but Vito and Paul shoulder bashed him in the wall, causing it to fall down. Vito took a piece of enchanted diamond off the wall and placed it in his sack, while the other Cyborg Ligers growled.

"Okay dude, keep us out of danger while I do my thing," Vito said, writing words into the air as they glowed and stood airborne.

"Will do," Paul said, moving the hover board around so that the Cyborg Ligers wouldn't reach out or jump on them.

The hissing of the creatures grew as they became agitated by the two dodging their attacks. Finally the glowing words were all around the place, as the Cyborg Ligers were almost entranced by the words floating around.

"And now for the finisher!" Vito said, as he wrote a sentence and a start button appeared on his hand.

"Bye!" Vito said, as he pressed the button and the letters began to shake and explode, knocking out the enchanted magic essence of the place and many Cyborg Ligers.

A circle of magic opened like a portal suspended below Paul and Vito, and Vito jumped down to fall in.

"Vito!" Paul called out.

"Just wait there! I'm coming back! I gotta break the source!" Vito called out and he fell into the portal.

* * *

 **Ah Vito, jumping head on into a portal like if he's diving into a pool. Okay, time to continue working to finish posting this thing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahhhhhhhhhh!**

* * *

It was as if he dived in water and was floating down to the seafloor. There were things like kelp that looked extra bright and glimmered in the glistening water, and creatures that were translucent and made of light swimming by. Although Vito felt like he was in water, he could still breathe as he landed on the sandstone ground. He walked ahead to see a round crystal emitting various colored energy, as he approached it.

"Ahh, so _this_ is the enchantment! It's bigger than I thought, but I should have suspected that since it's for a big volcano. Hmm, water-like setting. I guess that makes sense to keep magma at bay," Vito commented as he looked up at the area.

"It made sense at the time too. Water combating fire," a woman's voice said, as Vito felt his body freeze when he heard the familiar voice.

"Hee hee... you're all grown up. Like a brilliant young man. I'm so proud of you. Your father and I both," the woman said, as Vito turned around to see her.

"... Mommy?" Vito said, as the woman nodded with a smile.

"I'm so happy to see you again, my dear boy. Even for only a little while," Vito's mother said, as she extended her arms to him and he immediately ran and hugged her.

"... I miss you. I miss both of you," Vito said, as his tears came down even though he was smiling from pure happiness from being able to hug her again.

"We miss you too, but we'd rather wait then for you to come too soon like last time. You still have a long wonderful life ahead of you, my son. I told you before," His mother said, as she hugged him back.

"I know. I'm just so happy to see you right now, mom. I'm trying to save everyone and the Bland Forest right now," Vito said.

"Yes, I know. I enchanted the volcano to prevent it from causing damage to the forest as well. Someone had cursed it to erupt, and I negated it with my enchantment," His mother said, as they parted from their hug.

"That's why you're here right? A part of you stood here... but if I remove the enchantment, I won't be able to speak to you like this," Vito said, and she nodded.

"But even though we may not be able to speak as we do now, I'm still proud of you, my boy. We love you," She said, and Vito nodded while more tears rained down his cheeks, but he still smiled.

"We'll meet again, my son. Bye for now," His mother said, and they hugged one last time.

Vito turned towards the crystal as he looked towards his mother and she nodded. He ran towards it, as she did, and together they broke the crystal, breaking the enchantment as well. As the environment disappeared, Vito could see his mother pushing him up out of the world towards the portal. As Vito flew up, he held his mother's hand, and in the last moment when he was through the portal, he released her hand as she let go of his. They smiled once more at each other, as his mother disappeared along with the portal. Vito back flipped and landed back on the hover board, as Paul helped him to stay in balance.

"What just happened in there? Who was the lady?" Paul asked.

"Oh! That was my mother! Apparently she enchanted the volcano so I had to enter the enchantment to break the source. She helped me to break it too," Vito said, as Paul looked at him in surprise, especially since Vito told him that so casually.

The volcano rumbled, as Paul and Vito flew up to get out, while the Cyborg Ligers panicked. The ground burst open as lava flowed, and the Cyborg Ligers were melting away to nothing. Once outside, Paul and Vito flew towards the drone carrying everyone out of range of the volcano if it blew up. They landed on the drone, as Vito returned his hover board to his backpack. The volcano erupted with lava, as the last Cyborg Ligers were destroyed.

"You're alive!" Charlie said, greeting the guys.

"You guys just left without telling us, we were worried," Kelly said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but we had to act fast or else Violet would have stopped us," Paul said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I would have! But I guess you guys had it under control," Violet said, with her arms crossed.

"Aww, cousin. Don't be mad," Vito said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to ease her irritation.

"Hmph! You know I worry about you, even if I know you'll be fine... and you too!" Violet said, sternly pointing at Paul as he smiled nervously.

"Vito, please warn me when you go to do dangerous things," Ani said, and Vito approached his aunt and gave her a hug.

"I met my mom again. She enchanted the volcano," Vito whispered to her.

"... T-Thats right. No wonder I remember this forest! I was there when she did it, I almost forgot," Ani whispered back.

"Hee hee," Vito laughed, as they parted from their hug.

"Hey best friend," Defer said, and Vito hugged him and said,

"Best buddy!"

As everyone was getting reacquainted or acquainted, Kelly pulled Charlie aside and said,

"Thank goodness you're alright."

She gave him a hug, as Charlie hugged her back and said,

"Hey, what's up? You hugged me before and almost said the same thing."

Kelly pulled away and said, "Well the first time was me, but I did an extra for their sake."

She placed her hand on her stomach, as he stared at her for a moment, and then Charlie's eyes widened.

"Holy bleeding skulls, we're gonna be parents?!" Charlie asked, and Kelly nodded.

"You beautiful woman!" Charlie said as he embraced his wife and kissed her multiple times on her face.

"Charlie, calm down! You're making me blush," Kelly said, as she started laughing.

On the other side of the drone, Paul and Violet were together.

"Please don't take crazy risks like you did with my cousin again," Violet said.

"I can't promise you that, Violet, especially if it means protecting you, my lovely lady," Paul said, as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Ah! Flattery again! You sly, hooded fox!" Violet said, as she blushed while Paul snickered.

"Let's get out of here, Lester. I don't want to see a forest again for a while," Tommy said.

"Alright, let's go," Lester said, as he started driving the drone.

"What about the volcano?" Minaya asked.

"Don't worry Minaya, I enchanted it so that it wouldn't spread and destroy the forest. It'll be alright," Vito said, and Minaya nodded.

"Thank you guys so much for saving the forest, and our lives. We can finally return home in victory!" Minaya said, as her people hollered in agreement.

"We'll give you guys a lift. But let's go to the village before we go. I'm sure your fallen comrades and families deserve proper resting places," Tommy said, and they agreed.

"Thanks Tommy. You're a great guy," Minaya said with a smile, as Tommy felt his cheeks heat up.

"The village is not too far from here, i-if you need a g-guide," Blizzabeth asked Lester.

"Sure thing. Thanks," Lester said, and Blizzabeth smiled.

"Are you ready to go, dear?" Defer asked Ani as they stood apart from the others.

"I am, darling. I'm glad that everyone is safe," Ani replied.

"Yes, and I'm glad that you're safe too, my love," Defer said, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you... my King of the sun," Ani said, as she felt Defer stiffen.

"Th-That... name..." Defer murmured, as he could feel his mind opening to see cloudy memories of his former life.

"Defer?" Ani asked, as she turned towards him, seeing that he was in another world.

"How could I forget... no... I didn't... my heart didn't forget... nor did it forget my love for you," Defer said, as he smiled at her.

"My darling... you're really back," Ani said, as she hugged him with tears threatening to fall, and Defer hugged her back.

"I may not have most of my memories since I am, in a way, someone else, but this heart still beats for you," Defer said, as he stroked her hair.

"That's so sweet of you to say, my love. No words can express the true joy I feel to be in your arms again. Even though your outer form has changed, it's still you, Jovin" Ani said, nuzzling her head on his chest.

"Hey Vito, someone's been wanting to see you," Rex called, as Vito turned to see him carrying Misty in his arms.

"My feline amiga! You came for me?" Vito asked, hurrying towards his cat, and she nodded.

"Thanks Rex," Vito said, taking Misty from his arms.

"You're welcome, Lil dude. It's time to finally go home. Did you find everything you were looking for by the way?" Rex asked.

"Yup, and even more, bro," Vito replied as he was looking over at everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Almoooooooost!**

 _Some Time Later(a few months):_

"Today is the day, my feline amiga! I'm so freaking excited!" Vito said, as he lifted Misty up and nuzzled his face on her back.

"It's gonna be great! And I think it'll be even more surprising since it's her birthday tomorrow," Vito said, as he placed Misty on the ground.

Misty meowed, and Vito replied, "Don't you worry, girl. We got it set already, and everything we got from the forest was well used. Of course, I had extra pieces which I could use for another gift, but that is for tomorrow. Alright Misty, I'll be back soon okay?"

Misty rubbed her body around Vito's ankles, as he pet her head. Then he stood up and Misty jumped up on the couch in the living room to relax. Vito took his black satchel and put it on, as his aunt entered the room.

"Do you want me to save you dinner, Vito?" Ani asked.

"Yeah. We'll be back later," Vito replied, and Ani nodded.

"Darling, may you keep the stove on warm?" Ani called out, and Defer stuck his head in the living room and said,

"Sure thing, sweetheart. See ya Vito! Please keep Violet out of trouble."

"Will do, man!" Vito said with a thumbs up, and Defer laughed and walked back into the kitchen.

"My best buddy, married to my Aunty, who is actually my uncle resurrected-ish... why does something like that happen to most of the dudes in our family, Aunty?" Vito asked her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Welp, I'll see ya later," Vito said, and Ani nodded as he left.

Ani waved at Vito one more time as he waved back, and then she closed the door. As Ani returned to the living room, Defer entered and asked,

"He left?"

"Yes, just now," Ani replied, and Defer walked closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sooo, we're alone again huh?" Defer asked with a smirk, and Ani giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Meow!" Misty yelled out as she was looking at them with irritation.

"Oh, sorry, Misty. We didn't mean to disturb you," Ani said, turning towards the cat and releasing Defer, although he kept his arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Why must you always interfere cat? Ever since we came back from the honeymoon, you've been there and everywhere meowing," Defer asked, as Misty meowed again.

"I think she would prefer if you called her by her name," Ani said, seeing how Misty seemed to grow more tense being referred to as 'cat.'

"Oh. Well, Misty, may I spend time alone with my wife?" Defer asked.

Misty looked at him for a moment, and then she nodded her head.

"Thank you, Misty. Now come, my dear!" Defer said, lifting Ani up bridal-style.

"Defer! Where are we going?" Ani asked as she could barely suppress her giggles.

"Upstairs, my lady," Defer replied, as he carried his wife up to their new room, while Misty stealthily followed while laughing to herself since she kept her tail crossed.

 _Outside:_

Vito and Violet were in Vito's car as he drove to drop off his hover board with Tommy to get it checked. Lester and Rex were in his garage as well building something, when Vito and Violet walked in.

"Yo man. Here's my board," Vito said, as he handed it to Tommy.

"Alright, I got the upgrades you wanted so that it'll be waterproof, but why would you want that if it can fly?" Tommy asked.

"I'd like to fly in the rain, and also actually surf with it, or even use it underwater!" Vito replied.

"Whoa whoa, hold on. It's one thing to be waterproof, it's another to be able to use it underwater, especially with the boosts being submerged," Tommy said.

"There's no way to do it?" Vito asked.

"Hmm... actually, I think I know a way. I'd have to ask Minaya though," Tommy replied.

A honk was heard as well as car doors closing when Minaya appeared in the garage with sunglasses and regular brown shorts with a light blue blouse, and another girl.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Minaya said, as she walked in with the other girl nervously following her.

"Hi Tommy," Minaya said as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey Minaya. Just in time actually," Tommy said, trying to conceal his blush.

"Oh? What's Up?" Minaya asked.

"I need ya help with upgrading Vito's hoverboard, if ya can," Tommy said.

"Sure thing, sweety. Whatever you need, I'll help ya," Minaya replied.

Meanwhile, Violet was looking at the girl who stood behind Minaya. The girl had a dark complexion with straight brown hair, red claws on her fingers, and black intricate marks on the ends of her eyes. Her pants were black, her shirt was black leather, and on her back was what looked like closed wings on closer inspection. She also wore brown boots that had mini spikes all around them, and her most prominent feature was her glowing light blue eyes.

"Blizzabeth! What the heck?! You look darn good!" Violet suddenly said that startled Vito since he was right next to her.

"O-Oh, thank you, Ms. V-Violet. I found a form that I feel most comfortable in now. Thank you," Blizzabeth said with a smile.

"Ooooh! Your eyes sparkle!" Vito said.

"Thanks, Mr. Vito," Blizzabeth said with a bow, and Vito nodded.

The other guys had noticed Blizzabeth when Violet yelled before, and one of them was way more intrigued than he would admit.

"Hello Blizzabeth! How are you?" Rex asked her.

"Very good. I can fly and run, and all of those human things that people do! It is nice to be able to run with my legs and not rely on my wings all the time," Blizzabeth replied.

"People don't have wings though, but I'm glad you're as happy as you are," Vito said.

"... You do not? Why do people say they fly to places then?" Blizzabeth asked.

"Because they probably took a plane to get there and they say 'fly,'" Lester said, approaching her.

"O-Oh! I see. Thank you, L-Lester," Blizzabeth said, as her cheeks turned pink.

"You're welcome... you look cool, Blizz. Well, cooler than you already were," Lester said, rubbing the back of his head.

"R-Really? Thank you so much! I am happy you thought and think so!" Blizzabeth said with a big smile that showed her fangs.

 _'He gave me a nickname! Eeeee!'_ Blizzabeth thought.

 _'Oh gosh I gave her a nickname AND made her smile all cute and stuff. What's wrong with me?! I don't like her that way... right?'_ Lester thought, not realizing that his cheeks were also pink.

"We'll see ya dudes later!" Vito called, and then he and Violet left while waving.

"Okay, let's go visit Charlie and Kelly, and Paul," Vito said, starting his car.

"Why are we driving? We all live in one area," Violet asked.

"Because, my cousin, my car needs to exercise, and we're hanging out somewhere that needs a car to get to," Vito replied as he started driving.

"You said you wanted to show me something right? What is it?" Violet asked.

"You'll see, be patient," Vito replied, and then he parked in front of Charlie and Kelly's house.

Charlie opened the door, as he and Kelly stepped outside.

"Hey what's up?" Charlie said, greeting Vito with a bro-fist and Violet with a highfive.

"Sup guys," Kelly said, greeting them the same way.

"How's it going you two, well, three?" Violet asked, gesturing to Kelly.

"Great, and he's doing fine too," Kelly said, placing her hand over her more rounded stomach.

"Aww, a little Charlie junior running around. That's so cute," Vito said.

"Yup. I'm freaking excited. We're still trying to figure out what to do with his room," Charlie said.

"Oh yeah, I got some paint for the walls to show you," Violet said, pulling out a few mini paint cans from her purple handbag she wore.

"Yeah, come in, let's see if they match," Kelly said, and she and Violet entered the house.

"How's it like to be a soon-to-be dad, Charlie?" Vito asked.

"Hmm... It's cool, weird, and awesome at the same time. I think I'm more emotional about it then Kelly is though. I mean, she's happy and calm about everything, and she hasn't had those mood swings we heard of, but I'm just so excited about it, and sometimes I can't stop talking. It's crazy," Charlie said.

"Like now?" Vito asked.

"Yes!" Charlie said, as the two started laughing.

"Hey. What's up guys?" Paul asked, as he came walking over.

"Hey dude," Charlie said, greeting his best friend.

"What it up, Man? You got my invite right?" Vito asked, and Paul nodded.

"And the package?" Vito asked.

"Yeah. It's right in my pocket," Paul replied.

"... Quick, before she comes out," Vito said, as he took something from his inner pocket and gave it to Paul, as he took something out of his pocket to complete what he was given.

Charlie was confused since Paul turned away, and he looked at Vito who smiled and kept his finger on his lips to tell him not to say anything. Charlie agreed since he figured it was important since they were being secretive. Paul quickly put the thing he held into his sweater pocket to hide it, and then he turned towards the guys. Violet and Kelly then walked out from the house.

"Okay. So I'll get you more of that color and then we can think about designs and stuff. Maybe paint splats in neon?" Violet said.

"Sounds good to me. How about something that glows in the dark?" Kelly asked.

"No prob. I got some glow in the dark paint," Violet replied, and then she noticed Paul.

"Hello Violet," Paul said, walking closer to her.

"Hey. Whatcha doing here, Pauly?" Violet asked, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Vito invited me over. He said he wanted to show me something," Paul replied, and Violet turned to Vito with narrowed eyes.

"Welp, I guess it's time to go. See ya later Charlie, Kelly, and little guy," Vito said, as he headed towards his car.

"Alright. Thank you, Violet," Kelly said, as she waved.

"You're welcome, Kelly. See ya later," Violet said, as she followed her cousin.

"See ya Charlie. You too Kelly," Paul said with a wave as he followed them, and the two waved back.

"... Where are they going?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. But I think I might know," Charlie replied, and then he and Kelly entered their home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeeeeeeeeeesssssss! Finally the last chapter! Enjooooooooy! For I must run to other not-updated stories to update theeeeeemmmmm!**

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Violet asked, seeing that they were on the hill with the lone tree, as they exited the vehicle.

"Sight seeing like epic people would! There is a rare red bird I discovered that flies around here, so I wanted to see if we could find it. I would have asked the others, but they were busy," Vito said, as they stood looking out at the beautiful view.

"I brought a telescope. Here Violet, you look first," Vito said, taking the telescope out of his satchel and giving it to her.

"Uhh, okay. Red bird, prepare to be discovered by my epic optical vision!" Violet said looking through the telescope at the sky, as Paul and Vito chuckled at what she said.

The three were looking around the sky to see if they spotted the rare bird, and Vito returned to his car to get a water bottle for himself. Paul and Violet were talking and looking around, and as Violet looked through the telescope for the bird, Paul took the something out of his sweater pocket. Then a caw was heard, as Violet saw the rare red bird flying through the sky.

"Oh my gosh! It's really here! It's beautiful, and looks just like a phoenix! You see it, Paul? It's so cool," Violet said, lowering the telescope.

"Yeah, it is, and maybe this is too?" Paul asked, holding the gift towards her, as Violet turned to see a book in his hands.

Paul took the telescope as he gave her the book. Violet inspected it, and noticed that it was all black leather, with white pages and gold trimming, embroidered purple and gold on the cover in a design of the phoenix she just saw, and a green leafy bookmark ribbon that was already holding a space in the center of the book. Her name was clearly displayed in a white script font on the top of the cover that appeared when the book made contact with her hands.

"Wh-What is this?" Violet asked, feeling her heartbeat quicken in it's pace.

"It's a new Little Black Book for you. Well, you can call it whatever you want since it was made for you. It took a while for me and Vito to put together, but we made sure to finish it the day before your birthday... so, Happy Early Birthday from us. Mostly Vito since he was reason we looked for the pieces in the first place," Paul replied.

"... That's why you went to the Bland Forest... for me...?" Violet asked, and Paul nodded.

"I can't believe you guys did all that for me! That's the sweetest freaking thing, and this is the greatest early gift ev-freaking-er!" Violet said, hugging Paul as he hugged her back.

"Heh. I'm glad you like it. Look inside. It's all enchanted and has extra features Vito told me about," Paul said, and they separated from their hug.

"I love it, Paul. And I have to hug my epic cousin for this too. Okay, let's have a look," Violet said, opening the book where the bookmark was.

"Hmm?" Violet said, as she looked at the bookmark and saw a ring loosely tied on it.

"Oh cool, a weight for the bookmark, Paul that's..." Violet trailed off when she lowered the book to look at him, and saw that he was on one knee.

"It's not a weight actually," Paul said, taking the ring off of the bookmark and holding it in one hand, as he continued,

"Violet, when I first met you, you tried to blow me up and stave me with a golden dagger. I admit I deserved that, and when we started working together, I started to like you even more. Your strength, your toughness, your truthfulness, and your courage is something I adore about you. When you sacrificed yourself to protect me from the Angel of Chaos, I felt so worried and even more love for you from your selflessness, and when you told me you loved me I felt so happy, even though I was still worried since you were hurt. But Vito saved you so thank goodness for him. After all that madness, and all this time we've dated and got to know each other more, and even the crazy quest we went on... I love you so much, Violet. And I will never stop loving you. So... will you marry me?"

Paul smiled at her and felt a little bad when he saw tears streaming down her eyes and falling to the ground like rain.

"Y-You idiot. _-Sniff-_ You wonderful, sweet, and super cool idiot. _-Sniff-_ You're the best guy a girl could ask for, even though I tried to kill you the first time we met, but even then you _still_ gave me a chance. I couldn't help but give you one too, and especially when I took that hit because... because I love you! A-And even more after all this time we've spend together... Yes, I will marry you!" Violet said through her tears, and Paul stood up and placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"It's so pretty..." Violet said, looking at the diamond ring that had a purple lightning stripe on the golden banner.

"Now hug me," Violet demanded, and Paul smiled and gave her another hug.

"Thank you, Violet. For making me the happiest idiot in the world," Paul said as they pulled back to look at each other.

"No, you're not an idiot, Paul. You asked _me_ to marry you after all," Violet said, as they smiled at each other.

Then their lips finally met, as they savored the moment of their engagement, as the light of the sun seemed to shine brighter on both of them. After finally parting, their faces were red with blushes as they hugged once more.

Vito was watching them from behind his car, while the rare red bird stood perched on his shoulder.

"Well done, my friend. Tell Laokin I said hi, okay?" Vito asked the bird, and it nodded with a caw.

Vito held his White pen up, and the rare red bird flew into it and entered inside the pen. As Vito put his pen into his inner jacket pocket, he started walking to Violet and Paul who parted from their hug and were talking.

"Hey Vito! You planned this too, didn't you?!" Violet called out when she saw him coming, and be laughed and said,

"Yeah we did!"

Paul and Violet held hands, as Vito approached them and congratulated them. They entered Vito's car so that they can tell the others the great news.

A greater future awaited all of them, as Vito felt the most happy to know that he helped his family and friends. Also, he happened to have his own good news since earlier in the day he had asked Marin to marry him, and she agreed with tears in her eyes as well.

"Best Quest Ever!" Vito shouted while inside the car, as Violet and Paul laughed.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh... I finally completed this! YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS! WooHoo! The story is finally done! Violet's Rage, Mini Series, and Vito's Quest are finally done! Yeeeeeeeeee! Welp, I'm not sure how many peeps are even reading this, but thank you so much if you did! I'm just so happy to finish another story whether peeps like it or not, or read it or not. WOO HOO! YEAH!**


End file.
